Breaking Promises
by Abi Fox
Summary: /Sakura/ I'd been attacked my whole life, only to find that the worst gang of all was to now protect me from my biggest problem: death.
1. Preview

**A/n: Gah, I know I've been MIA since December, and I'm terribly sorry about it D: band and my grades have been degrading my writing ability for a few months now. But school is officially over this thursday, so I will be uploading ALL THE GREAT STORIES I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE PAST FEW MONTHS! All the stories will be updated during this week with at least one chapter, along with a few new stories. Including this one.**

**I thought of this story last night when I was watching this guy that was filming his journey on the traditional ways of getting tattoos. And he mentioned the Yakuza, and that made me think of a story. This is just a preview of it, which is why it's so short. The next chapter is gonna be reaaaaaaaaaaaaally long cause it's gonna flashback like crazy.**

**Enjoy :D**

**-Abby**

**

* * *

**

_Sakura POV_

I'd heard a lot about Sasuke Uchiha. There were rumors that he was apart of the Yakuza, following in the footsteps of his father and brother alike. The mention of his name was bad news for anyone. He didn't make friends with people other than fellow Yakuza members. The only Yakuza member that was nice to me was Hinata Hyuuga and occasionally Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata wasn't part of it by choice; her uncle forced her to join along with her cousin Neji, though he was more willing.

Each of the Yakuza members had a tattoo somewhere on their body that showed their membership with the Yakuza. Each one was different and located in a different location. Hinata had shown me hers before. It was a dark violet koi fish on her left thigh. She'd told me that each Yakuza tattoo is made with the traditional technique of taking a long piece of bamboo that has needles on the end of it instead of using a modern tattoo machine. The application took a skillful person making repeated jabs of the needles pushing the ink into your skin. It was a long and painful process, one that took hours to complete. Hinata said that her fish took three hours to finish, and that it bled for five days after she got it done. She said she had another tattoo, the katakana symbols for "Yakuza," but it was hidden where I shouldn't look for it. And I didn't.

Naruto wasn't exactly my friend like Hinata was; you see, Yakuza members aren't supposed to be all friendly with outsiders. It might ruin the chance of Yakuza information getting leaked to the government. Naruto was one of those people that couldn't help but be friendly to people, including me.

Ino Yamanaka used to be my friend; that is, _before_ she became part of the Yakuza. When we were little we used to be attached at the hip, especially after my parents died. But then when we turned thirteen, her father committed suicide and her mother was sent into rehab for being a druggie, so Yakuza took her and started her into training. Leaving me left by myself for five years.

Now, I am being attacked by the Yakuza's enemy gangs; why, I'm not sure. My parents were murdered when I was eight. I watched them get beaten, stabbed, and shot to death. The people raided my house, but all I remember them leaving with was cussing mouths and empty hands.

They were looking for something that day, but I'm not sure what. They must not have found it, since I'm still in need of constant protection from the gangs. I can't go downtown without getting beaten up. My school's math teacher, Kakashi Hatake, has been my "bodyguard" since my parents were murdered. He used to work for Yakuza, but he left when his wife went missing. He knew they were the reason she did, so he resigned and became a teacher. The only reason Yakuza didn't kill him was because they knew Kakashi would have demolished them for even trying.

Anyways, Kakashi found out from Itachi, Sasuke's brother, that there are many gangs going after the thing from my parents and that I, in turn, was going to get attacked. Kakashi was concerned, and told me that he would adopt me to keep me out of harms way. So he adopted me when I was ten years old, and for eight years now I've been in Kakashi's care.

Around a month ago, though, Hinata came to me very concerned, saying that the dirtiest gangs were coming after me soon. She said I'd need more protection, even if Kakashi was my guardian. So she made a proposition. Since I needed more protection, she said someone from Yakuza would be with me at all times, except bathroom visits and such. When I asked who, she got quiet. And what she said made me sick to the stomach.

Sasuke Uchiha, feared leader of the Yakuza members in his generation, was to be my new bodyguard. And he would live with Kakashi and me starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, I'm gonna try a new kind of writing style. It'll be more chill I guess. Tell me if you like it or if there's even a difference :P

* * *

**

It was a Tuesday. The first day of second term, to be exact. Kakashi woke me up as usual at 6:00 so I could shower. After I finished my shower, I got dressed in a white v-neck and skinny jeans and made my way toward the kitchen to have breakfast. But I forgot one important thing this morning.

Sasuke was my body guard, and his room was right next to mine. As I passed his door, it swung open and he stepped out, bumping into me. I squealed, backing up against the wall behind me and lifting my eyes to glare at him. He knew how jumpy I was, and yet, he still taunted me. He smirked.

"What's the matter, _Sa-ku-ra_…scared?" Sasuke pocketed his hands and leaned over me, his dark eyes making my cheeks burn. He _did_ scare me, and he knew it. I wouldn't admit it openly, though, since I did feel an attraction to him that I regretted every day of my life. He leaned down closer and I felt his breath on my face. I bit my lip and shuddered.

"I—"

"Sakura, what's taking you so long to come eat!" Kakashi's voice rang through the hallway and Sasuke's head snapped to where it was coming from. He took a step back from me and his smirk widened. "Sakura, where- oh, hey Sasuke. I didn't think you'd be up this early." Kakashi's head poked around the corner and he smiled at Sasuke. Kakashi had been perfectly a-okay with Sasuke moving in with us since he'd experienced Sasuke when he was still with Yakuza.

"Well, I _am_ supposed to be guarding Sakura at all times, which means I have to wake up when she does, no matter how early." I scoffed. Usually Sasuke didn't wake up until he absolutely had to, which was around 7:30. I was confused about why he was up early today, though. His hand extended toward me and I turned my back on him, walking quickly toward the smell of bacon and waffles. Kakashi gave me a strange look but I ignored it.

Sitting in my place at my table waiting for me was a plate full of two waffles and three pieces of bacon. I plopped down and began happily chowing down on my feast of a breakfast. Sasuke sat across from me with his hands over his chest, brows raised. I swallowed a chunk of waffle and glared at him. "What?"

He smirked and shook his head slightly. "I've never seen a girl eat so much at once. It's very entertaining." I growled and tried to suppress the blush coming up my neck by eating more. Kakashi placed a plate of waffles in front of Sasuke and he, too, started eating. Even though he was eating, Sasuke continued to stare me down until I finished. I got up from the table and headed back to my room. Not long after I'd come within reach of my room I heard Sasuke's barely audible footsteps behind me. I groaned and turned to glare at him.

"Why are you _following_ me?" I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to catch up to me. He stood two feet away from me and raised a brow.

"Did you forget, Saku, that it's my _job_?" Sasuke smirked like I wasn't thinking before I spoke, but he knew what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yah, like someone's gonna break into the house during the five minutes I'm gone to use the bathroom." I stared at him while I watched his usually calm countenance flash with annoyance.

"Sakura, you _know_ that's entirely possible." He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at me. "You remember what happened when you were eight."

I drew my brows and my glare faltered. "H-how do you know about that?"

Sasuke stepped up to me in two strides. "Oh, I know a lot about you, Sakura." His hand caressed the side of my cheek, his thumb running over my cheekbone. "That your parents were murdered by a rival gang and how you have that heart-shaped birthmark your chest…" My cheeks flushed._ What the hell, he _spied_ on me when I was in the shower?_

I pulled away from his hand. "How come you know so much about me but I don't know shit about you?" He twitched at my use of cuss words, but I didn't care. He shrugged a shoulder and pocketed his hands again.

"You've never asked," he muttered, his eyes un-narrowing and giving a bored expression. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"Oh yah? Show me your Yakuza tattoos, and I'll call it even." Sasuke frowned and sighed, but didn't deny my request.

With a lift of his shirt over his head, I gazed at his toned and scarred torso. A dragon circled around his navel and up the middle of his chest. Its mouth was open towards where his heart was. Above his heart were the katakana symbols for "Yakuza" and on the left of the dragon's head was the kanji for "strength." I blushed when my eyes trailed back down the dragon to the belt of his jeans. I heard Sasuke clear his throat, and when I raised my eyes to his he turned his back to me and I gasped. Long, pale-white scars marred his back. On his right shoulder blade he had a large maroon koi fish. It had orange and scarlet scales with flicks of yellow and the long tail trailed down his bicep.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura crawled in her father's lap and giggled as he tickled her. "Daddy, why did you come home so late?" Her question was innocent enough, but it made Ikichi Haruno ponder on how to answer._

"_Daddy had to take care of business, my sweet cherry blossom." Ikichi let his small, six-year-old cherry blossom run her fingers over all the cuts and scratches that lined his arms. "Do you want to see what Daddy did today?" With a sharp nod and wide, emerald eyes, Sakura sat up and clasped her hands in front of her mouth, indicating that she would wait patiently until she found out what she wanted. Ikichi gave her a wide smile and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest to the young girl._

_Sakura gasped at the beautiful, pale yellow koi fish that shimmered back at her. It curled around Ikichi's heart and ended with a long mermaid's tail. Sakura ran her small, soft hands over every scale of the beautiful tattoo. When she rubbed the fish, she felt a strong energy radiate off it. Her fingers left a trail of gold shimmer. "Daddy, what is it?" Sakura asked in her high voice, looking up at Ikichi in wonder. He chuckled._

"_It's a koi fish, Sake. It symbolizes tranquility and will bring us much hope."_

_End flashback

* * *

_

Without knowing it, I had stepped forward and was running my fingers over the brilliant koi fish. Sasuke jumped at the sudden contact, looking over his shoulder to gaze at my wonderment. Tears welled in my eyes at the memory of first seeing my father's commitment tattoo to Yakuza. The koi fish was so soft under my fingertips, and it left me craving more. I pressed my cheek against the head of the koi fish and I felt the very faint thump of Sasuke's heart. I felt his shoulder stiffen against my touch, but it relaxed as I took a deep breath in. The scent of cigarettes, his cologne, and plain cleanliness filled me and I sighed in content.

"Sakura, we _do_ have to go to school, you know." Sasuke's ribcage rumbled as he spoke, making me blink open my eyes and take a step back from him. A tear slid down my cheek and dripped from my chin.

"R-right, sorry," I mumbled, wiping away the tears and quickly walking into my room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. _What's _WRONG_ with you, Sakura? _I pressed my back into the door and shakily inhaled. "Get a hold of yourself, Haruno." I closed my eyes and pictured my dad, his smiling face glowing as the yellow koi fish on his chest fluttered. My lips curled in a small smile as my mom came in the picture, her own teal koi fish on the side of her neck and its tail lying over her collar bone. They were so happy.

The bright white light that gleamed from behind them turned dark, and the whole image tainted red. My parent's faces coiled and the koi fish turned red. A shrill scream rang in my ears as I opened my eyes and found myself crumpled against the floor. My breathing had excelled and my cheeks were wet. I sighed and wiped my eyes. "Today's going to be like hell." I gripped the edge of the desk and pulled myself up. _I can't let a stupid tattoo make me this emotional,_ I told myself. A flash of light made my head snap to the wall on my right and I came face to face with myself. My eyes were slightly puffy and my long hair fell down to my waist in long waves. My bangs were badly messed up and sticking out all over the place from rubbing my face on Sasuke's back. I giggled._ I look like a bird._

Shaking my head, I grabbed my brush and smoothed out my bangs. As an added bonus, I parted my hair to the right. I straightened up my shirt and put on a necklace that my dad gave me when I was seven. Grabbing the makeup bag off my desk, I put on some eyeliner and mascara once my eyes were dry again. I looked halfway decent, or at least, as decent as I would be. I slipped on my red Vans and pulled my bookbag over my shoulders. My alarm clock read 7:38, making me smile. _Right on time_.

I picked up my phone and opened my door, finding Sasuke standing there. I raised my head up to stare at him. "What are you doing?" I asked, slowly. He hasn't been this paranoid before. Something must have happened, or was waiting to happen.

"I heard a scream," he said, leaning toward me to look into the room behind me, "and then I heard you crying." Sasuke looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. "Your eyes are puffy. Why were you crying?"

I raised my fingers to my eyes and found that they indeed did feel slightly puffed. "Yes, I was crying," I stated, ignoring his question and walking passed him. I walked straight for the front door and stood there. While I waited, I checked the messages in my phone that I received while I was sleeping.

_One message from: Hinata_

_3:13_

_Be careful today when you're getting ready to leave. There was a gang shoot-out in the neighborhood over from yours. I'm sure Sasuke already knows. See you at school :)_

_One message from: Naruto_

_1:46_

_Hey Sakura, can I borrow your calculus homework? I had to take care of some business earlier and I didn't have time to finish it. Promise you won't get caught! And don't let the teme make you late for school again :P_

I laughed at Naruto's message. He was always asking for my calculus homework because he had to do something with the Yakuza. Naruto's weak point for school was calculus. Generally Naruto was very smart; he just didn't have the time to do his homework. I had to tutor him in calculus whenever he wasn't busy with Yakuza "stuff."

"Wait a minute," I muttered, reading the two texts again. _That means Yakuza must have been apart of the shoot-out last night…is that why Sasuke's so paranoid?_ I looked up when I heard the floor creak and Sasuke stood across from me dressed in his usual: gray shirt, dark pants, dark shoes. Today his gray shirt was striped along with white. His blue bookbag was slung over one shoulder and he jingled his keys in his free hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, pocketing my phone. I put my hand on the door handle but his hand gripped my wrist. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" I stared up at him and noticed he had actual concern in his usually distant eyes.

"Hinata said there was…" I shook my head when he raised a brow. "No, it's nothing. We're gonna be late for school." I turned the handle and opened the door, pulling my hand away from him. I wasn't going to waste my breath on telling him something he already knew.

Besides, it's not like he actually cared.

* * *

When we reached the school, we had barely managed not to be late. The bell right when I closed the door on the car. Before walking away from Sasuke, who stayed at the car first period to smoke, I turned and glared at him. He just smirked and chuckled.

I went straight to my locker, number 738. It didn't take long for Naruto to rush up on the other side of my locker.

"Sakura-chan, there you are!" Naruto smiled widely at me. I smiled back and handed him the calculus homework. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll give it back to you in homeroom!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Naruto, have it as long as you need it. You know I have a second copy of it in case you go home early of something." There had been countless times last term where Naruto was sent home because of gang fights or injuries and he had kept my homework. Let's just say I was well prepared nowadays.

He blinked and blushed a little. "Oh…yah. I forgot. Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto turned and ran off to find Hinata. Naruto and Hinata were "together" you could say. In Yakuza, people don't date. Girls are picked by guys and if anyone else messes with them, then it means either death or extreme injury. Naruto wasn't that extreme and he really did truly love Hinata, but because of Yakuza, it was well known that messing with Hinata meant messing with Naruto.

I grabbed my notebook and book for my anatomy class. After putting my book in my bookbag and slinging it back over my shoulder, I went to shut my locker only to have it slam closed. I jumped when I found Gaara giving me a sadistic grin. The blood immediately left my face when I realized Sasuke was still at the car having a smoke.

Gaara was the leader of the Yakuza's largest rival gang; the Buraku. They were one of the big gangs that were constantly attacking me. The story of the Buraku is a long and bloody one, but to make it simple, they used to be apart of the Yakuza. When a man named Orochimaru became leader of it, the Yakuza leader Tsunade disapproved of his leadership "abilities," so she banished him and the Buraku from the Yakuza. To this day, the Buraku have been trying to get their revenge. Orochimaru still detests Tsunade. Gaara and Sasuke are the biggest enemies from any of the local or non-local gangs, which meant seriously bad news for me. Sasuke very specifically told me to stay the hell away from Gaara at all costs.

"So, cherry blossom, where's your beloved bodyguard today?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and his grin widened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his siblings, two members of the Buraku, leaning against the wall opposite of the lockers.

"Oh, you mean Sasuke?" Gaara flinched, and then snorted, at the mention of his name. "He's here."

Gaara looked over at his sister, Temari, and nodded. She took a step toward me but only made her way to stand beside Gaara. She slung her arm over his shoulder. "Does Sasuke know how much of a bad boy he's been lately?" The grip on my binder tightened. "He's been keeping you all to himself, not letting us get to spend time with you," she spoke louder, making me take a step back only to bump into Gaara's brother, Kankuro, who gripped my shoulders tightly. "I guess we'll have to take force this time." Temari stepped forward and tried to grab my notebook from me, but I had it in a vice grip. So instead of taking it from me, she chose to slap me instead.

It was completely unexpected and my cheek burned as the loud clap rang through the hallway. I faced the locker as tears stung my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall, though; that would only let them know I was scared. Sasuke told me to never let them know your fear since that's what they feed off of. I turned my face to her and glared. "What ever you plan to do, get it fucking over with so I can get to class." Temari chuckled.

"Trust me; this will be a long and slow process." She pulled her fist back and I closed my eyes, waiting for the collision.

"Sakura, come here." I opened my eyes at the deep voice and saw Temari roll her eyes and take a step back. I looked behind me when Kankuro let go of my shoulders to find Sasuke looking much ticked off. I picked up my notebook and stumbled on my way over to his side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. "Stay the fuck away from my girl, you punks," he said slowly before walking down the hallway. I heard Gaara chuckle from behind us. I glanced up at Sasuke and found his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"S-Sasuke, are you okay?" He ignored me until we got near our anatomy class. When we got there, he pushed me against the wall, placing his hands beside my head.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them," he whispered sharply, his dark eyes burning into mine. "Did I not explain well enough that they _will kill you?_"

I narrowed my eyes at him, not letting him see my fear. "It's not like I could do anything about it," I whispered back, glaring at him now, "they cornered me while I was at my locker!"

He took a deep breath in and let out a short exhale. "Now I really do have to be with you at all times. No complaining at it, either." Sasuke continued staring down at me. I bit my lip. _He called me his girl…_

"Sasuke, why did you call me your girl?" I asked cautiously. Saying it out loud made my heart flutter and my cheeks warm ever so slightly. Sasuke took his time thinking how to respond and when he did made me feel degraded.

"It's the only think I could think of to say to them." His hand fisted against the wall. "Fuck, I really shouldn't have said that…" I drew my brows when his face contorted.

"Why? Why shouldn't you have said that?"

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped away from me and the wall. "Now they'll think you _are_ my girl and that gives them more motives to come after you." He sat down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. I blinked, thinking about what he said._ Well that means I'm fucked._ I put my notebook down and put my fingertips on the top of his head, making him snap his head up to look at me.

"It won't be that bad though, right?" He gave me an _are you that dumb?_ look and waited for me to continue. "I mean, you're supposed to protect me anyways, so them thinking me being your girl shouldn't change things much." Sasuke shook his head and stood up.

"You don't understand, Sakura." He picked up my notebook and handed it to me. "They won't be beating you up and leaving you alive for me to find you; they'll be beating you up for me to find you _dead_." Sasuke sighed and pulled me in for a hug. "But we'll talk about it later." I took a breath in, the smell of cigarettes and cologne filling my nose. He pulled away and gave me a small smile. "We shouldn't keep Kurenai waiting."

I nodded, walking to the anatomy room door with a blush on my nose. Being Sasuke's "girl" was going to push me to a bunch of limits, and I have no idea how I'm going to handle (if I _can_ handle) it. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

After anatomy, Sasuke walked with me to homeroom. My homeroom consisted of mainly Yakuza members; Neji and Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Sai, and Ino. Being in homeroom made me feel safe. In fact, it was my safest class all day. Iruka was our homeroom teacher and all he did was sit there, letting us do whatever the hell we wanted. When I went and took my seat, Sasuke pocketed his hands and plopped down in the chair beside mine. I stared at him until he noticed me. "What are you doing?"

He raised a brow. "I'm in my class, gaki." My eye twitched.

"What are you doing _sitting by me_?"

Sasuke chuckled, dragging his chair over to mine so that our hips touched. "I'm not doing anything wrong by sitting by _my_ girl," he said jokingly, the side of his mouth twitching up in a smirk. I glared at his smirking face. Iruka laughed at the front of the room. He used to be apart of Yakuza, but he felt it wasn't right for him, so he became a teacher, like Kakashi. Most of the older-generation Yakuza members were teachers at the school so that they could keep an eye on the younger generation. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, sinking down low in my chair.

Naruto ran over and smiled at me. "I _told_ I'd have your homework for you in homeroom!" He placed my homework on my lap and grinned with pride. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Very good, Naruto. I didn't doubt you for a minute," I said, smiling in return. He did a double take when he noticed Sasuke's slouched form practically glued to mine. "Hey, teme, that was good work last night." My ears perked up at the mention of last night's shoot-out. I felt Sasuke shrug against my shoulder.

"It was no big deal; as long as those shitty Buraku members stop trying to rain in on our territory, there won't be a problem anymore." As I picked up on Sasuke's serious tone Naruto nodded. He then proceeded to take note of Sasuke being so close to me, and his grin widened.

"So, word's been going around that you snagged yourself a girl, teme," Naruto said slyly, wagging his brows at the word "girl." I glanced at Sasuke to find him smirking. Naruto looked at me and his grin turned foxy. "You be careful, Sakura," he said, leaning down and whispering in my ear, "Sasuke likes having…_fun_." My cheeks warmed and Naruto laughed. "Just kidding, Sakura-chan. He just plays around and makes it dirty." With that being said, Naruto turned and walked back over to where Hinata was talking to Kiba.

I tried to stop my face from blushing when I heard Sasuke chuckle. "Naruto's right for once, you know." I looked at him while his arm circled around my shoulders and he played with my hair. "I do like having _fun_."

There was no stopping the blush that tainted my cheeks after he said that.

* * *

The bell rang to end homeroom. I jumped up and tried to leave before Sasuke could catch me. As I was trying to go through the door, I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said, before I noticed who it was.

Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura walked straight up to Ino and grabbed her wrist. "Ino, why are you ignoring me?" Ino stopped walking but still wouldn't turn around. "You haven't talked to me in a week."_

_This time, Ino turned around and gave Sakura an icy stare. "You know how my parents are both gone now?" Sakura nodded. "Well, the Yakuza took me in. They're giving me a home and new friends." Sakura drew her brows._

"New_ friends? I thought we were _always_ friends."_

_Ino gave a dark laugh. "Sakura, when you become part of Yakuza, there's no looking back at the past. Part of being a member is forgetting everything and starting new." She yanked her wrist free from Sakura's hand. "And that includes forgetting annoying friends that suck the life out of you."_

_Sakura stood there and watched Ino walk away with her "new friends" Shikamaru and Tenten. All the memories she and Ino had together flew through her mind, but none of them seemed important anymore._

_They were all replaced with this new, hurtful memory that Sakura would always incorporate with what was known as now as Ino Yamanaka._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Ino narrowed her eyes as her upper lip curled over her teeth in a sneer. "Watch where you're going, forehead." She shoved my shoulder and pushed me against the door as she walked out the doorway. I glared at her sashaying form as it trailed down the hallway.

"Bitch," I mumbled as Sasuke came up beside me and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, we'll be late for calculus." He looped our elbows and pulled be beside me toward the calculus class. I was still fuming at the memory as I could hear Ino's shrill and annoying "boy voice" from down the hallway.

* * *

As we approached the calculus room, Sasuke didn't stop walking, or even slow down for that matter. He walked right on past the room, still with me by his side. "Sasuke, where are we going?" His lips curled up in a smirk. "I thought you said you didn't want to be late," I said, confused. I didn't know what was going on.

"I didn't say that," Sasuke said and glanced down at me. "I said 'we'll be _late_ for calculus.'" I fidgeted with the corner of my notebook.

"But I haven't missed a class all year," I whined, hoping it would convince him to go back. When the bell rang and we were still walking, I had little hope left. "Sasuke, you're going to ruin my grades."

Sasuke shrugged as we exited the building. I realized we were headed to the senior parking lot, where I saw Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten waiting around Sasuke's car. I mentally slapped myself. _Oh yah, I forgot, they have monthly ski-days._ We went straight to Sasuke's car. _Shit, that means I'll miss school once a month!_ Sasuke must have noticed my mental fuming.

"Hey, calm down. We're only doing this today because the Buraku are being really persistent today." My nerves weren't any more calm than they were before. We reached the car and I put my stuff in the trunk. Kakashi taught calculus right now, so I pulled my phone out and was about to text him to tell him I'd be gone. He was my legal guardian, after all, and he should know where I am at all times for safety reasons. Sasuke took my phone out of my hands.

"Hey! Give that back," I screeched, reaching above my head to try and get my phone out of his hand that he held just out of my reach. "I need to let Kakashi know I won't be in class."

Sasuke smirked, damn him. "Hn." I glared at him. He used one-word syllables for most of first-term when he moved in with Kakashi and me, and Sasuke knew how much it ticked me off. "Kakashi knows today's our skip day, and I already informed him of our close relationship." I blushed slightly and continued trying to reach my phone, but gave up with a sigh. I took a step back, crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. I did this all the time when I first moved in with Kakashi, and it worked like a charm, but only because Kakashi's a softy of course.

"Man I _please_ have my phone back?" I asked him with a glare. He only smirked more.

"Why yes you may, Saku." He placed my phone in my hand and when I clasped my fingers around its smooth surface, Sasuke grabbed my hands and pulled me into him. I gritted my teeth to stop from squealing. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and I sighed. _This is going to be worse than I expected it would._

_Or maybe not,_ I thought with an evil smile. I remembered when I rubbed my face on his back how he stiffened. So as he was distractedly talking to Naruto, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed. I heard him stop talking and my smile grew. Sasuke started talking again and I heard the smirk in his voice and I felt one of his hands run up my spinal cord, sending a shudder through my body. I glared as I took a breath in. _You aren't winning this time, Uchiha._ I opened my mouth and bit down on his skin. I didn't bite hard, but I didn't bite soft either. Sasuke jumped and pulled me away from him.

"Sakura, what do you think?" I blinked. _What did I think about _what?

"I don't care, to be honest." I bite my lip, afraid of what I was giving my opinion for. "Anything's fine with me."

He smirked. "Okay then, everyone to Uzumaki's house for drinks!" I groaned and face palmed. _I knew I should've asked before I answered._ Sasuke opened my door for me and I reluctantly sat down in the seat. I waited until he sat down in the driver's side to buckle my own seat belt.

"Sasuke, I don't want to go to Naruto's house," I said, fidgeting with my nails. He grunted while pulling out of the parking lot. "I've never drank before." This statement made him glance over at me.

"Kakashi never let you drink with him?" I shook my head. "That bastard drinks every weekend and he never invited you? Unacceptable."

I sighed. "Well, I've sipped stuff before, but I haven't had more than a few gulps."

Sasuke looked over at me with a smirk as he rolled to a stop at a red light. "Then you're in for a treat." He reached over and tugged at my left hand, stopping my fidgeting. "Hey, calm down, nothing bad is gonna happen," he chuckled, playing with my hand before lacing our fingers. I blushed and noticed that Sasuke was concentrating on the road, not my hand.

Sasuke was playing this boyfriend act way too well, and I'll have to ask him about it later. Later, as in after the drinks, when he's at least slightly sober.

* * *

**A/n: I'm doing really well on this story so far! That's the most I've written in one chapter…11 pages :D Chyeah, I have a good feeling about this story. I only have two more exams left, and then I'm a junior! FUCK YESSSSS~**

**Anyways, review and you'll get extreme kudos :)**

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Just so you guys know, I don't encourage underage drinking at all, but since they're part of Yakuza, it's kind of like tradition. And thanks for all the reviews, guys. I came home yesterday and I had like, eighteen emails because of reviews and alerts/favorites and shit :P I APPRECIATE YOUR PARTICIPATION IN MY STORY!**

**Anyways, thanks guys :)**

**This one isn't as long as chapter one. It's aroung 8 pages :/**

**-Abby**

**(I just realized I don't have a disclaimer, but you guys know the drill that I don't own Naruto and jank.)**

* * *

Sasuke didn't let go of my hand until we got to Naruto's house and he had to get out of the car. He turned the car off and gave me a small smile before opening his door. I suppressed a giggle and opted for getting out of the car with a smile on my face instead. My smile went away when I remembered what we were here for, though.

_Alcohol. Beer. Wine. Champagne. Rum._

I had tasted it all, but never would I get drunk from it. Kakashi wouldn't let me; he said I should have a good life before the legal drinking age. Most other kids in my classes got drunk every weekend, so I'm guessing that's what he was talking about. Sasuke came up beside me and grabbed my hand, smothering it in his long fingers. His thumb rubbed circles in the back of my hand.

"Just relax," he whispered in my ear before walking toward the house with me in tow. Relax was the _last_ thing I could do right now, especially with him holding my hand again. _Just remember, it's just an act for Buraku. He isn't really your boyfriend… _The front door flung open and out popped Naruto's smiling head.

"Hey guys, just in time for the party!" Naruto revealed that he was holding two beers; one for Sasuke, one for me. I took it from him to be courteous. Sasuke noticed how I didn't even take a sip of it.

"Sakura, I promise. You won't get drunk off one bottle, and after that you don't have to drink anymore." He took a swig of his beer and raised a brow, as if waiting for me to pass out. I sighed and took a swig of mine, feeling the bubbly drink hit my stomach with a thump. A warmth enveloped my stomach that I wasn't unfamiliar with. Sasuke smiled at me for congratulations. "See? Perfectly fine," he chuckled, pulling me further in the house. I could feel a faint thumping in the wood floors and as we turned a corner left, the hallway opened into a large living room that contained the Yakuza members from the parking lot. The thumping I'd heard was a speaker with amplified base. I noticed Hinata sitting down on one of the couches. Sasuke saw me look over to her and he left go of my hand. "Have fun," he said with a smirk to which I rolled my eyes.

Hinata gave me a smile as I sat down beside her. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said sweetly. I returned her smile and laughed, realizing how ironic the situation was. I was the one who suggested doing the one thing I didn't want to do.

"You could say I was forced here against my inner will," I said with a smirk, taking a swig from the beer. I may not have wanted to, but it was a habit I learned from Kakashi. The only way not to get drunk, he would tell me, was to take short swigs instead of taking large chugs. The alcohol had more time to settle. I don't know how true this was, but I listen to Kakashi. "I see you don't have a drink in hand."

Hinata grinned again and tilted her head in the direction where Naruto and Sasuke stood chatting. "Naruto's dad insists that I don't. Says that it'll kill all my brain cells," she said with a giggle. When I gave her a puzzled look, she explained, "He says its okay for Naruto since he has none left." I laughed and took a swig of the beer. "I see you _have_ a drink in hand. What's that about?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a drinker, but Sasuke insisted. He believes that I 'won't get drunk off one bottle.'" I thought about how careless that statement was. Sasuke would probably brink me another when he was tingling all over from his, _already_, second bottle. What's his is mine now, right? At least, that's probably how it works in his mind. "Anyway, do you always skip to come to Naruto's drinking parties?" Hinata nodded. "Jeez, that's awesome considering you still keep your grades way up."

She laughed. "It's difficult sometimes, but there isn't much to do when Naruto's got me on close watch, so mostly I spend my 'free time' doing homework or studying." Hinata gave me an evil grin. "Or, you know, having _fun_ with Naruto." I scrunched up my nose and took another swig.

"Hinata, you're purely sick, you know?" I finished the beer and placed the bottle on the end table where a couple of other bottles were standing. "How long do these things last usually?" This time, Hinata shrugged.

"It goes until everyone's on the floor." Her face contorted as she shook her head. "And it's not from too much dancing, either." I shook my head with her and noticed that Sasuke had gotten a whole new third bottle or beer, but was still chatting it up with Naruto, who was already on his fourth.

"They seem to be getting along well," I said sarcastically as I pulled out my phone after it had buzzed in my pocket. The screen said it was Kakashi calling. _Wait, why is Kakashi calling? Shouldn't he be teaching right now?_ I glanced at Hinata and she nodded, signaling the okay to step outside. I stood up and looked at Sasuke, but he failed to catch my eye so I just rolled my eyes at him. Once the front door closed behind me, I pushed talk. "Hello?"

"Get home, now," Kakashi said with an extremely ticked voice, and then the line went dead. I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at the dimming background. I heard a siren from the entrance of the neighborhood, and I looked up just in time to catch a lit up fire truck speeding by.

"Oh, shit." I slammed open the door and ran in. Frantically I looked around for Sasuke, only to not see him anywhere. Hinata came up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? Who called?" Her voice instantly calmed me, but my nerves were still in a hissy without Sasuke's location.

"That was Kakashi. Something happened at the house, and you can assume who caused it." I bit my lip raw as I looked around for Sasuke. I finally saw him out the back door, leaning against the back porch door talking to Neji. "Sasuke and I have to leave, now." I turned back to Hinata with a pleading face. "I'm sorry, but Kakashi sounded real serious and I'm nervous to find out what happened." Hinata hugged me tight, and I sighed.

"No need to confess, dear." She pulled me back and smiled. "That's what happens when you become associated with Yakuza." Hinata nodded to the porch. "Go," she said, just as Naruto came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I smiled and waved at the both of them before jogging out the back door.

"Sasuke!" I ran up to him and glanced at Neji. "Kakashi just called, we have to leave. _Now_," I grabbed his arm and stared up at him. His smiling face fell as he realized I wasn't kidding. Sasuke looked at Neji and grimaced.

"We'll finish this later, Uchiha." Neji smirked at Sasuke before waving. Sasuke nodded and tucked me under his arm as we rushed through the house out to his car. Once we were in and buckled, I took a deep breath in and looked at Sasuke. His face was hard as stone as he watched the road with dark eyes.

"Buraku?"

Sasuke glanced at me for a moment and nodded. "Hn." Sirens filled my ears as we approached the neighborhood, and I noticed smoke rising from where our house would be. Sasuke turned onto our street and I gasped at the scene that unfolded.

I saw Kakashi first, his pale silver hair sticking out like a shark fin in the waves. His arms were crossed over his chest and his lips were pressed together in a tight line. Fire trucks and police cars scattered around our house and in the yard. Sasuke parked by the mailbox and I flew out of the car to see what was happening. Flames billowed out of the house where my room would be. Tears welled in my eyes and my body wanted to run to the flames. All the memories of my parents were in my room, and all of them were burning to ash. A pair of arms circled me, preventing me from running to the fire. The tears poured down my cheeks as I turned and saw Sasuke holding me back. I was about to scream at him to let me go, but he shook his head. His eyes told me _it's too late, Sakura._ I closed my eyes and gripped my necklace tightly as I buried my head in Sasuke's shoulder. I could hear the water coming from the powerful hoses of the fire trucks, but I knew they wouldn't be able to save my room.

We stood there for about two hours while they put the fire out. It turns out the fire only destroyed my room and some trees. The firemen said the fire was started in my room. The cause? The comforter on the bed was lit on fire. The firemen didn't know how, but we knew _exactly_ how. Buraku had broken in to my room and lit the comforter on fire, along with a tree outside to cause quicker destruction. While Sasuke and I were off having drinks, my room was being infiltrated and destroyed.

After the firemen left, we went inside to have dinner. I walked down the hallway that seemed to stretch forever. The smell of smoke tainted my nose and I cringed. The walls around my door were cloaked in a layer of soot. The door was no longer white; it now had black wisps that curled up the bottom of the door. They stopped at the handle. I opened the door slowly and the tears came back. My room was completely gone: all I saw was the blackened trees and the base of the floor. I felt a hand curl around mine and I turned from the dark scene. Sasuke gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a hug. I took a deep breath in to calm myself and let my face bury in his shirt. "You gonna be okay?" I heard him ask. I lifted a shoulder slightly and waited until my tears stopped to step back and look up at him.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I wiped my cheeks dry and sighed. "No matter how sad I feel or how much I cry it won't bring my stuff back." He grimaced, leaning his head down to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking toward the living room. It didn't seem as long this time.

* * *

Kakashi made some spaghetti for us that made me feel a little better. When we finished, Kakashi sat me down in the living room. I was confused when he and Sasuke shared a look which made Sasuke smirk. Kakashi, however, sighed. "Sakura, there is a problem the fire caused other than your stuff being burned."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi glared at Sasuke when he chuckled. "You don't have a bed to sleep in anymore." I drew my brows. What he said was true, but I had failed to dawn upon this in my grieving. "Sasuke suggested sharing his, and I have no choice to accept since I don't want you sleeping out here on the couch where no one will be around to protect you."

My mouth opened and I took a breath in but said nothing. His words clicked in my head and I stood up, pointing at Sasuke. "You expect me to sleep in the same bed as _that_?" I nervously looked at Sasuke and he smirked at me. "Kakashi, do you know what he'd _do_ to me—"

"Sakura, there isn't another choice right now," Kakashi said interrupting me. I sighed when I saw Kakashi's determined face and gave up. I glared at Sasuke before turning and stomping off to his-_our_- room.

I opened the door and sat on one side of the queen sized bed in the dark. Sasuke soon followed and leaned against the door after he shut it behind him. Stalling any conversation, I reached over and clicked the bedside table lamp on and off until I sighed and left it on. "Which side do you sleep on?" I fidgeted with my fingers and avoided his gaze until I felt his smirking eyes upon me.

"I sleep all over." Sasuke chuckled at my blushing cheeks. "Don't worry; I'll _try_ to control my hormones." He walked off into the bathroom and I groaned. Tonight was going to be hell, and tomorrow was going to be worse. Hopefully the drinks were finally gone from his system and his sarcasm was what Sasuke was like normally. I definitely did _not _need a drunken sleeping buddy, especially when that sleeping buddy was a guy. I heard Sasuke come out of the bathroom and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was shirtless and in his boxers. I tried to cover up the squeal in my throat as I turned back around and closed my eyes. I'm pretty sure he heard it, though. The bed moved with added weight and I felt hot air tickle my ear. "What, shirtless men a turn on for you, _Saku_?" I jerked up and my head smacked right into Sasuke's nose. He groaned and fell on the other side on the bed, clutching his nose. I gasped, reaching my hands out to his face.

"Oh my, Sasuke, I'm sorry," I muttered, moving his hands and staring in horror at his nose. Blood was gushing out and my mouth went dry. _Relax, Sakura. Head wounds bleed the worst, so they just look bad._ I grabbed his hand and used his pointer finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sit with your head tipped back, and keep pinching here." I jumped off the bed and scurried into the bathroom. It was neat and clean, white walls and tiling with blue towels, rugs, and shower curtain. I crouched down and fished through the cabinet until I found some gauze. I grabbed a handful and went back to Sasuke. He was sitting up this time and as instructed, had his head tipped back. "Alright, you can tip your head forward now." Sasuke looked down his nose at me and as soon as his head was straight again, I put the gauze under his nose. I grabbed his free hand and put it on the gauze. "Just hold the gauze here until you can breathe through your nose again." Sasuke glared at me and huffed. The gauze tainted bright red with his blood. A few minutes passed of silence before Sasuke finally grunted.

"You're going to pay for this, you know," Sasuke mumbled as he took the gauze from his nose. He breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. "I think I'm good." I took the gauze from him and went back to the bathroom where I put it in the trash, being careful not to touch the bloody part. Sasuke trailed behind me and I avoided looking in the mirror at his naked torso. I washed my hands and walked back to the bed, hearing the sink turn on as Sasuke washed his bloody hands and face. When he finished, he walked back to the bed and sat beside me. I avoided looking at Sasuke. Just one look at his back-well, his koi tattoo- and I would be a mess again. I don't think he realized this, since after he sat down, he scooted over as close to me as he could. Sasuke bumped his knee against mine and pushed his shoulder into me. "I didn't mean to scare you, you know." I continued staring at my hands as he kept talking. "I forgot you were so jumpy. My mind was in… _other_ places." I turned my head and stared into his dark eyes.

"What places were those, _Beer_land?" He narrowed his eyes at me and blew in my face. All I could smell was mint toothpaste, and absolutely zero trace of alcohol. "You know, they say you're still technically drunk for four hours after your alcohol intake, since that's how long it takes for it to get out of your system." He stiffened and glared at me. I knew he didn't like where I was going with this, but I continued. "The real fact, though, is that in reality, you're drunk up to eight hours after intake since the alcohol is still in your blood stream."

"Okay, Sakura, I get it." Sasuke sneered at me and stood up. He walked over to the couch on the opposite wall of his bed and flopped down on it. "I'll just sleep over here, _away from you_, so I won't get my alcohol-infested skin cells on you," he said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled on his side, facing the back of the couch, and I gazed at the maroon koi fish that stared back at me. It seemed to quiver when I looked over it. I sighed and got up from my seat on the bed. My legs carried me quietly over to the couch and I ran my fingers over the koi fish. Sasuke jumped under my light touch and rolled over onto his back to stare at me. "What, now you're okay with the alcohol in my blood?" My hand rested on his bare shoulder and I felt my fingertips tingle. I traced over his tattoo of the kanji symbols for "strength." Sasuke's muscles stiffened, and I shook my head slightly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could get another word in, I leaned down and pressed my lips against his cheek, right under his cheekbone. I felt his jaw close and he slowly released the intake of air in his lungs through his nose. I stood back up and chewed on my cheek when he didn't even move. "I sleep all over as well," I whispered before going over to the other side of the bed and sitting down. I curled up under the navy blue covers on his bed and, making sure he couldn't see, quickly took off my jeans and placed them on the floor. I clicked off the bedside table lamp and laid under the covers, rolling on my side with my back to Sasuke. I felt the bed jiggle and then air on my back as Sasuke crawled into bed beside me. I closed my eyes tight, not making much difference in the pitch black room, as I felt a sigh against my neck. Sasuke's arms wound loosely around my waist and I jumped, rolling over and blinking open my eyes to stare at him.

In the close proximity, I could see Sasuke's smirking lips and twinkling eyes. I blushed, but bit my lip and tried to relax in his touch. It turned out to be easier than I thought as I stretched out my legs against his and ran my hands over his bare chest. He jerked slightly, but took a deep breath in as he pulled me closer against him. Our legs were a tangled mess and my toes just barely touched his calf muscles. Sasuke leaned his head in the crook of my neck and I drew my brows. I gasped when I felt his teeth sharply bite the skin on my collar bone. I pushed him away from me and sat up, pushing my arms out in front of me on the bed.

"Sasuke, what the hell was that for!" I screamed, pulling my shirt to the side a little in a failed attempt to see where he bit me. He answered by leaning up on his elbows, giving me a blank stare.

"I told you you'd pay for giving me a nosebleed," Sasuke smirked and looped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me to him in an easy jerk, "and I think now is the time you get punished." He pushed off his elbows and sat up on the bed. In one quick motion, he pushed me on my back and crawled on top of me. I bit my lip as he stared down at me and I felt my cheeks warm. _What the fuck is he planning?_ Sasuke leaned his head to my neck again and instead of biting me, he laid soft kisses along my jaw and neck. The kisses turned to nips as he came to my collarbone and he bit me again, this time not as hard. I closed my eyes tight and my hands fisted by my side. One of his hands crawled up to cradle the back of my neck while the other laid flat on my lower back. Sasuke started trailing his nips slowly down the v in my v-neck when a knock on the door made him snap his head up to peer at the door. He groaned and swung a leg over me so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the door. "_What_, Kakashi?"

The door opened and Kakashi popped his head in. "I heard Sakura scream and I came to make sure she wasn't choking you yet." He smirked when Sasuke glared at his remark. "Sakura, you're face is flushed beat red," Kakashi noted with a stern face. He shook his finger towards us. "Don't do something I wouldn't do!" Kakashi smirked before he shut the door quietly behind him.

I groaned and slapped my hand over my face while trying to calm my frantic heart. "Sasuke, do you mind _not_ embarrassing me in front of my father?" He shrugged and gave me a smirk.

"Kakashi already thinks that I've stolen your virginity, so how could I embarrass you?" I raised my brows at him as he loomed over me again. "Now, back to where we ended…"

I pushed him off me and sat up with a glare. "What did you tell him that makes him think we had sex?"

"I didn't say anything. You're my girl now, so that gave him the insight to some things," he says easily like its common knowledge. I don't know much about being a Yakuza member's girl, but something tells me that it involves sexual actions of some kind. Now that I think of it, Naruto and Hinata have had sex multiple times, and, though they aren't together, Ten Ten and Neji have sex. Sasuke didn't honestly think that I was going to have sex with him…did he?

"Just because I'm your girl now, the whole school is going to think that I'm a slut because it's _implied_ that we're having sex?" Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. I could see the irritation flowing over his face but when he opened his eyes to look at me, he was void of all emotions.

"Yes, it will be implied. I can't do anything to change that," he looked away from me before turning back with a sudden softness in his eyes. "I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do, though." I bit my lip as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

I stared at him and fought off the blush trying to ease its way up to my cheeks. Sasuke noticed I was almost blushing and he pushed me back on the bed. His hair tickled my nose and cheeks as he stared down at me. This time I didn't try to fight off the blush and let my cheeks warm as I gazed into his dark eyes. Sasuke smirked and trailed light kisses along my neck like before. I felt his hand come up and pull the neck of my shirt down and to the side and I squeaked when I felt his teeth bite the skin right by where my birthmark was. I pushed his shoulder and he fell back. "Sasuke, I thought I already had my 'punishment!' I don't think that was necessary," I huffed, fixing my shirt and crossing my arms over my chest. He shrugged and lay down on his side with his back facing me.

"Goodnight, Sakura," I heard Sasuke say with a smile and I groaned. I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling, picking out the different squiggles and lines out of boredom. A weight on my stomach made me flinch and when I turned to my right, I saw Sasuke's beaming face. His eyes were closed, but the smirk was still lingering on his lips. My heart quickened when his arms pulled me hard against his chest. I bit my tongue to keep from growling at him.

This was going to be one hell of a semester.

* * *

**Gah, this is short. Sorry, especially since I meant to put this up two months ago. School starts next Monday so I probably won't update for a while :/ You might be wondering when they'll finally kiss. Well, it's coming up. Maybe the next chapter, maybe not. But you guys will definitely be pleased with the next chapter either way :)**

**Oh, and just a little fact, I uploaded this chapter as BP Chapter 2 and it made me think of the oil spill.**

**-Abby**


	4. Chapter 3

**5A/n: Okay, so I understand that I haven't updated this story for, like...a year and a half, I think? And I apologize to those of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I apologize if it's shit, but I can't promise constant updates (this much should be obvious), but maybe I've gotten my fanfiction writing mojo back and I'll update sooner than a year a half?  
Enjoy what I have for now. :)**

**-Abigail**

* * *

Against my closed eyelid all I could see was blackness, but I could feel the warmth in the room. After sitting in darkness for a few more moments I fluttered open my eyes and gazed through the pale blue light that encased the room. My limbs stretched on their own accord as a large yawn escaped my lips. I rolled over onto my side and looked at the alarm clock. When the red numbers were fuzzy I blinked my eyes continuously until I could pick them out: 6:38. I smiled at my favorite number 38 being displayed. My mind was still slow to think, so I figured out what was happening today. It was Wednesday, so I'd be going to see Hinata to study for our calculus test on Friday. _Wait…Wednesday?_ I jerked up in bed and realized that I wasn't sleeping in my room. _This is Sasuke's room…_ The previous day's events flooded my memory and I gasped. "Holy shit, why didn't Kakashi wake me up," I whispered to myself as I pushed the sheets and comforter off me. I leaped from the bed and jogged toward the bathroom. I pulled my shirt over my head as I rounded the corner of the bed and slammed the cracked bathroom door open. I suppressed a groan against the blinding light and rushed in without looking.

I stiffened when I bumped into something—rather, someone—and rammed my hip into the counter's edge from my clumsiness. My eyes adjusted to the light and I stared up at a mostly naked Sasuke. He had his toothbrush in his mouth as he slowly turned to me and he raised his brows. I couldn't help but glance over him and blush. His damp hair clung around his face and neck. The only thing covering him was a navy towel wrapped loosely around his hips. I raised my gaze back up to his face to find him looking me over as well. Sasuke leaned over the sink and spit, rinsing his mouth with some water before leaning against the counter with his arms over his chest. I backed as far away from him as I could manage.

"Well, Sakura, you certainly know how to make a guy perk up early in the morning," he said with a smirk as he dragged his eyes down my form, slower this time. I looked down and shrieked. I'd forgotten that I took my jeans off the night before to sleep and I took my shirt off in the haste to take a quick shower from waking up late. Sasuke had a clear view of everything, save for what was hidden by my underwear. No one had seen me in my underwear—not even Kakashi, whom I'd lived with since I was in that stage where you were still supervised while bathing. Not knowing what to do, I quickly slipped into the tub while pulling the shower curtain closed around me. I peeked my head out to glare at him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to shower. I would have earlier," I said sarcastically, "but someone failed to wake me up." I pulled my head back in and turned the faucet on to start warming up. Over the rushing water I heard the door click and I let out the breath I was holding. I took off my underwear swiftly and reached out the shower curtain to place the articles on the toilet seat.

* * *

_(Temporary Sasuke POV)_

I sighed as I laid my clothes out on the bed for the day. The sun's rays were peaking over the horizon, staining the sky a bright pink. The light shone through the curtains and painted the room with a faint pink sheen. I pulled my grey plaid boxers over my knees and dried my hair with the dark towel. The slight bulge that greeted me when I looked down pulled a growl out of my throat.

I'd already had to take a cold shower after waking up to a half-naked Sakura curled up on my chest. I meant to take a shower before her for once, but a slight weight on my chest had kept me in place. With the swift open of my eyes, I came face to face with pink hair and a pale cheek. Ever so carefully, I pushed my arms behind me and lifted myself against the headboard with Sakura still on top of me. She was in a tight ball, but after I moved she shifted against me so her forehead was leaning against my neck and her hands dragged across my chest. I couldn't help but let my gaze travel over her body, those long legs that uncurled and stretched out over my lap. Her shirt had shifted upwards and revealed the soft curve of her waist and hip, and it had been oh-so tempting to run my hands all over and—

I shook my head at the rush of thoughts and pulled the dark grey shirt over my head and down my torso. _No point in making the situation any worse than it already is, right?_ I left my jeans on the bed when the water in the bathroom shut off. I waited a few more minutes until the door opened and from the steam emerged a towel-clad Sakura. She went to rush passed me and out of the room but I grabbed her elbow. "Where are you going?"

Sakura turned around and huffed. "My closet wasn't affected by the fire and all my clothes are still in there," she said in a rush before slapping my hand away and slipping out the door. I rolled my eyes and continued getting dressed, making sure my thoughts didn't trail to Sakura in only a towel.

* * *

_(Back to Sakura POV)_

It was so comforting to open up my closet and breathe in the smell of my room. Though green grass tickled my toes and the sunlight encased me, for a moment I felt as if my room was still here. I pulled my mind back to finding something to wear for today when I remembered that it was almost seven o'clock. Reaching in, I pulled out a pair of my skinny jeans, not caring which, and with it a red v-neck. After more searching I found my box of underwear and pulled out whatever was on top; my mind was too busy reeling about not doing my homework from yesterday to notice what I was really holding. I closed the closet doors and took a deep breath to calm myself before rushing back over to Sasuke's—oh wait, _our_—room. Sasuke was on the bed face down with his arms under his chin. I could hear The Dear Hunter softly playing in the background and it brought a smile to my lips as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I dressed as quickly as I could and pulled my hairdryer out of the bottom drawer. Usually I used the smaller bathroom across the hall from my room, but I snagged my hairdryer last night since Sasuke's bathroom had more space. I dried my bangs and was about to do a rough dry of my hair when Sasuke opened the door. He snatched the hairdryer from my hands and turned it off. I glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke shrugged and put the hairdryer back in the bottom drawer, pushing me out of the bathroom. "You hair looks better when you don't dry it," he muttered, lying back on the bed. I stared at the back of his head and sighed, leaving the bedroom to get some breakfast. All the lights were off in the house and I gave a questioning gaze down the hallway behind me towards Kakashi's room. I flicked on the light in the kitchen and set to work making a bowl of cereal and some toast. Before I poured the milk in the bowl, I set everything down when I heard a wretched noise from down the hallway. I poked my head around the corner and noticed that Kakashi's door was cracked and a dim light was escaping into the hallway. I walked to his room and knocked quietly, pushing the door open.

"Kakashi?" I peered in and noticed that the dim light was coming from the bathroom. So was the noise, which became clearer now. "Are you okay?" I slowly walked toward his bathroom and saw Kakashi crumpled on the tiles beside the toilet. He was extremely pale and sweating. Upon a closer look, the toilet water was dark and murky.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up," Kakashi whispered, closing the lid of the toilet and flushing it. He leaned his head against the wall beside the toilet with his eyes closed. "I think one of the kids gave me a bug," he groaned out while trying to stand. I rushed forward to help him by gripping under his arm when he stumbled. "I won't be at school today."

I nodded and helped him slowly walk to the bed. After he got under the covers, I pulled them up to his chin and placed a hand on his forehead to find it scolding. "Kakashi, I'll be right back," I told him. He slightly nodded but as I left the room his soft snores showed he had already dozed off. I opened the closet door on the right of Kakashi's room and pulled out a washcloth. I soaked the washcloth with cold water in the bathroom sink and wrung it out. Hearing a soft groan from Kakashi's door made me worried. I jogged back to his bed and placed the washcloth across his forehead. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep today, and don't stand up too much or too quickly." I turned off the bathroom light and left his room, pulling the door cracked behind me. I sighed, hoping that Kakashi wouldn't die whilst we were at school today.

I rolled my shoulders back and raised my head to find Sasuke leaning against his room's doorframe, his gaze locked on mine. "He'll be fine," I heard him say as his lips curled into a smirk. I shrugged and made my way back down the hall when the toaster beeped.

* * *

The day went by surprisingly slow. The Buraku members didn't come near me, let alone confront me again. As soon as the bell rang for school to be over, I practically ran out of the biology room to Hinata's locker. Today was our weekly study session: every Wednesday, we would get together at a park near the school and study for the calculus test every Friday. Last semester, Sasuke had been reluctant to let me and Hinata study at the park without any protection around, but Hinata pointed out that the park was in broad daylight so the Buraku wouldn't try to attack us. I was particularly happy about studying today since I wouldn't have to be reminded of what happened yesterday. I smiled at Hinata when she closed her locker and we started walking toward the entrance of the school. She started talking about what we were learning in calculus this week, but I didn't hear any of it. I was too busy noticing that Ino was getting a little _too_ close to Sasuke. He obviously doesn't like her anymore than I do, but I couldn't help but feel the familiar burning feeling in the pit of my stomach when her face lit up and she laughed, touching his arm. I looked away from them when Ino leaned in and whispered something in his ear, her boobs pushing on his arm like the slut she was. The heat pooled in my cheeks as the anger boiled in my stomach.

"Sakura?" I blinked and turned my head to Hinata. She was giving me a confused look and I noticed that I'd stopped walking. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quite." I shook my head and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be fine."

Hinata shook her head this time. "Sakura, you were walking fast and then that turned into stomping, and then, nothing. And you were chewing on your lip rather hard." She put her hands on her hips and raised her brows. "What's running through that head of yours?"

I sighed; Hinata of all people knew how to read me like a book. I gripped the straps of my bookbag and straightened my back. Why was I letting this get to me? It's not like Sasuke and I are in a real relationship, and Ino was just giving a pathetic show to irritate me. "I was just thinking of how much of a skank Ino is for trying to hit on Sasuke," I said with a smirk, trying to shrug off my thoughts. Hinata pursed her lips and shrugged as well.

"She's just trying to make up for how badly she got dumped by Shikamaru last year," Hinata frowned. Last year, Ino had gotten terribly drunk at one of Naruto's parties and slept with Kiba. Shika was furious, and the news spread through the whole school like wildfire. Not even a day later, Shika broke up with Ino when people kept asking if he had any STD's from being with a slut. They still both pretended to hate each other, but it goes to waste; it's clear that the only reason they ignore each other is because they still have all the feelings they did before that night.

I nodded my head slowly and stepped off the pavement and onto the green grass that surrounded the playground. A few other kids were here, probably from the middle school, but none of them I recognized. I set my bookbag down on a bench and plopped down with a sigh. I needed to get Sasuke out of my head for at least today. All he's done so far is make me ignore school, and school is top priority. The bench shook slightly as Hinata sat down beside me. "You don't have to worry about her, you know." I looked at Hinata out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she was smiling. "Ino's not going to get between the two of you." I snapped my head to the side to stare at her and her smile grew wider when I glared.

"There isn't a 'between the two of you,' Hinata," I grumbled, pulling my calculus notebook out of my bookbag. "He's just trying to keep me from getting killed."

Hinata shook her head at me and I tried to ignore her next words as she said, "But do you think he would have "made you his girl" if he didn't have feelings?" My face flushed and I stared at the writing on my paper intently. "I mean, Sasuke did that on a spur of the moment thought, and it's what _will_ get you killed. Surely he wouldn't have done that, then?" I chewed on my lip as I looked up from my paper and drew my brows. That was one of the many thoughts that were in my head as of yesterday, but I hadn't dwelled on them too much. Sasuke hadn't shown interest in me before, so why wait until now when everyone's out to get me? It just didn't make any sense. I raised my hand to my neck and stiffened when one thought crossed my mind.

_I didn't know where my necklace was._

* * *

_(Sasuke POV again :3)_

I kicked a rock in the gravel as I pocketed my hands. "I don't _know_, Naruto," I sighed, "she seemed so stubborn last night, but this morning she was careless." I stopped walking and stared at Naruto with obvious annoyance. "She must really be scarred from yesterday. Sakura's _never_ careless." Naruto shrugged and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it too bad, teme. You know what happens when you worry too hard," Naruto said with a smirk and I glared at him. One day last semester, Sakura forgot (or maybe she just didn't) to tell me that Hinata and she were going straight to Hinata's house after school instead of the park. I thought she'd gotten abducted by Buraku, and I forced Naruto to have a city-wide search with me to find her. I didn't talk to her for a week afterwards. "Really, just let her mind settle. She'll come around soon enough." Naruto's smirk widened into a Cheshire cat grin. "And then Sakura can know what it's like to _really_ be someone's girl."

I elbowed him in the ribs and shook my head as he cackled. "Naruto, she's not like that, and neither am I." I sighed when he still smiled at me. "I don't want to rush into this. I've waited too long for this opportunity to happen, and I'm not going to push it."

Naruto shrugged, his smiling wavering only slightly. "Teme, you've wanted to steal her away in your room for _four years_. I think you're _way_ past the 'don't want to rush this' point." I stopped walking and stared at him. Maybe for once Naruto was right; I'd waited for Sakura for years. I noticed long ago the secret glances she would send me during class, but neither of us would approach the opposing party. You don't do that with Yakuza; you only approach if you've been approached. Now, with help from Hinata, Sakura had been approached.

It was about time for her to start approaching in return.

* * *

_(Back to Sakura POV)_

"Sakura, _slow down_!"

I ignored Hinata's demand and continued my full-speed run toward the school. I had to find Sasuke and make him take me home. My hand ran over my bare clavicles and I frowned. Where did I last put it? I hardly ever took off my necklace, only removing it to shower or swim. I couldn't remember taking it off this morning, or it even being there. Sasuke and Naruto were walking across the parking lot towards the park, most likely waiting for us to finish studying. My running increased to a sprint as I neared them and I dug my heels in the ground and took large inhales until my breathing was normal.

"I need to get home. Now," I added with impatience when Sasuke just raised his brows at me. He glanced at Naruto who shrugged. "Did I stutter? I need to get the fuck home, _now_." Sasuke glared at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me off towards his car. I was too close to busting out the tears to point out his dominant motion. When we were speeding out of the parking lot, I clutched at the hem of my shirt and tried not to cry.

"What is it this time," I heard Sasuke mutter on a sigh. He took a fast turn, making both of us jerk to the left. A tear flew down my cheek and onto my fisted hand.

"I can't find my necklace," I mumbled, biting my lip until I drew blood. Sasuke glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and went still. He didn't know the importance of my necklace, or so I thought. He mumbled a curse and turned into the driveway of our house.

I flew out the car before it stopped and I fumbled with my key in the front door's lock. It seemed to take forever until the door clicked and opened. I jogged around the sofa and down the hallway, the tears slowly dribbling down my cheeks. Sasuke's door was open and I didn't bother turning the light on as I went to the bedside table where I had been sleeping. Right on top beside where my phone would be laid my necklace, the pendant shimmering slightly. I let out a strangled sigh and wound my fingers through the leather strand. I sat down on the bed and held it against my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke come in and he sat down on the bed beside me, rubbing his hand up my back. I glanced at him and pulled the necklace over my head, tightening the two ends of the leather until the pendant nestled between my collarbones. I gave a contented sigh and held it tightly. "Better?" I glanced up at Sasuke and nodded slowly. He leaned forward and kissed my temple.

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi slowly pushed the door open, his head and shoulder against the doorframe. "What'd I miss? I thought today was Study Wednesday…"

I smiled at Kakashi's puzzled and flushed face. "It is, Daddy." I glanced at Sasuke and stood up, placing my hands on Kakashi's elbow. "But somebody's sick and needs to go to bed," I said, still smiling, when Kakashi groaned.

* * *

Kakashi went back to sleep like a baby, with a fever of 101.3. I was worried that he had the flu, but Sasuke said that it wasn't flu season so it was probably just a bug. The necklace situation was forgotten when Sasuke and I ordered some pizza and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. It was some movie I'd never heard of but Sasuke claimed it was great, and that's a lot coming from him.

About halfway through the movie, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke glanced at me the same time I glanced at him and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. We both stood up and Sasuke motioned for me to stand behind the door where I was practically invisible. Sasuke nodded and I held my breath as the door opened.

"Ah! Good evening, Sasuke. I just brought some soup for Kakashi, you see." I smiled and released my breath on a sigh when I heard Iruka's calming voice. Sasuke seemed relieved too as he let Iruka in and shut the door, his shoulders relaxing. By the time the door was locked, Iruka had already disappeared down the hallway. My heart was still beating like a rabbit's when I sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. He seemed to notice since I found his arm draped around my shoulder and I ended up practically laying on top of him when he slowly fell sideways on the couch.

He ran his hand up and down my back in a continuous circle. I tried to relax myself by placing my cheek gently on his chest but my heartbeat wouldn't slow. His was causing a calm beat against my ear. "Your heart needs to calm down or else you'll faint," his voice rumbled in his chest. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, breathing slower in the process. It got to the point that I realized I had almost fallen asleep and I was slipping between reality and imagination when his chest rumbled again. "Sakura?"

I twisted my head slightly so that his chin was near my temple. "Hmmm?"

Sasuke slowly started rolling toward the edge of the couch and my mind went into overdrive. My eyes snapped open and I was ready to squeal when I felt the hard wood hit my back. He didn't seem to notice, though; Sasuke was too busy maneuvering my shirt so that he could attack my neck like he had the night before. His lips, tongue, and teeth were sending kisses, licks, and nips everywhere. I couldn't keep up with where, but all I could feel was the magic flowing through my veins. He suddenly stopped, raised his head and stared down at me with dark eyes. My heart beat escalated and I was starting to feel slightly light headed. "Sasuke...?"

"Maybe you should stop wearing shirts that show your clavicles," he whispered, leaning back down and kissing the freckles dusted on top of one of my collar bones. "They really are truly irresistible." He raised himself on his hands and stared down at me. His mouth opened as if he was to say something, but he shut it and drew his brows.

"Oh my, I seem to have interrupted something...important. I shall just be leaving then! Enjoy the rest of your evening, children!"

Both Sasuke and I jumped at the panicked voice of Iruka and the scuffle of his shoes on the wood followed by the quiet slam of the front door. I groaned, realizing that now two people had caught Sasuke's attempt at ravishing me. Sasuke stood up off of me and pulled on my hands. "C'mon, it's getting late," he mumbled, jerking my hand as he started walking down the hall to our room.

I shook my head as the look he'd given me appeared in my head. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet, and my neck was getting more action than my face was. A smile curled my lips as I dawned upon the fact that Sasuke had said he'd wait until I was ready…

Pale, naked skin greeted me as I turned my back on the closed door. Sasuke's dark gray shirt was off and in the hamper, revealing the bright, vibrant tattoos across his back. I felt my face fall as the maroon koi fish seemed to be smiling at me. Sasuke reached up in the closet for a white shirt up on the shelf and his muscles rippled along his arm and back, making the koi fish and its tail squirm. I took small steps toward the closet and soon enough I was within touching distance. I ran my fingers along the span of his back, taking my time to trace the koi fish's scales. Sasuke stilled, having retrieved the shirt and was standing level again. I tentatively kissed a whisker of the koi fish that ran over his shoulder blade. Sasuke's muscles twitched as a shudder shook his torso. I smiled and laced my arms around his rib cage, breathing him in and pressing another kiss to the koi fish. "Your koi fish seems to disagree that it's getting late," I breathed on his skin, trailing my mouth over the scales. I could feel the quick beating of his heart and the uneven rising of his chest under my fingertips. When I'd almost reached the tail of the fish with my lips, Sasuke took a step forward out of my arms. I glanced up and was about to protest when he turned and reached for me instead.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my small waist and traced my spine with his long fingers. He didn't kiss me, but instead traced my cheek, jaw, neck, and clavicles with his lips and teeth. I stared at the ceiling and ran my hands over the wide expanse of his chest. The soft strands of his hair caressed my cheek. I gritted my teeth against a hiss when his teeth stabbed into the skin of my neck. I dug my nails into his shoulders at his continued minstrels. I felt his fingers go under my shirt to rub my lower back, the digits cold like ice. I shivered and let out a strangled sigh.

He lifted his head and stared down at me. My breath was coming out fast, as was his, and my face was flushed. A chill went down my spine, causing me to shake slightly for a moment, and Sasuke's brows drew. He lifted me by my thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed. Holding me to him with his arm, he pulled back the covers on the bed and I crawled in as soon as there was enough room.

"Why are you shaking?"

I shook my head as he lay down and attempted to shrug my shoulders as I molded myself against him to soak up as much body heat as possible. The core of my stomach shook like crazy. I don't know what came over me, but maybe his cold fingers on the base of my spine caused my body to go into a slight shock...ignoring the fact that my whole body was trembling, I pushed Sasuke far enough away so I could shimmy out of the jeans I was wearing. I kicked them to the end of the bed, not caring that they were under the covers, and slid back up to Sasuke. He was radiating so much warmth that I thought my body was drinking it up too quickly. The warmth was like sweet wine...

Another tremor. My teeth were chattering. I pulled myself against Sasuke as hard as I could, as if the pressure would make the warmth soak into my bones faster. My fingers were curled against his back somewhere in the same area that the koi fish was. "Sasuke, I d-don't..." I couldn't even finish my sentence; the chattering was too much. He pulled away from me slightly and pushed his jeans down as well, kicking them to the bottom of the bed along with mine.

"Sorry I'm a little heavy, but I promise it's just because I'm tall..." Sasuke said with a slight laugh and rolled us over so he was sprawled out on top of me. He pushed himself down slightly so that his hip bones grinded into mine with just enough pressure to make my cheeks flush and for him to suppress a groan. His hips fitted seamlessly beneath mine like a puzzle. I tried to ignore the large lump that pressed urgently into me down there as I felt his arms go under my back, forcing us closer. _He' heavy because he's tall? Pfft, among other things that are large..._ My cheeks only felt hotter at the dirty thought. _Lord, this is Sasuke. Stop thinking like that._ I didn't know what else to do besides put my arms over the broad expanse of his shoulders. He laid his cheek against my clavicle and shoulder. _God, my hands are so awkward..._I left one hand against his back and brought up the other to play with his hair as a calming method. I'd already started warming up. Sasuke was like my own personal blanket in the way we were laying, and it felt perfect.

* * *

Sasuke and I woke up late the next morning. Throughout the course of the night, the chills had fluctuated and we'd had to shift ourselves around multiple times for me to get as much body heat as possible. I don't remember it, since I guess I was asleep for most of the time, but I _do_ remember Sasuke waking me up and telling me to go shower while he made us some food. I bathed, took some extra time to wash my hair thoroughly and that the water was nice and hot, and got dressed in a simple lavender tank top and a gray skirt. My stomach ached from not having food for more than twelve hours (at least, I assumed it had been twelve hours), so I followed my nose and went to the kitchen since Sasuke said he would be making food. Turns out he'd made a breakfast consisting of waffles, nutella, whipped cream, and some strawberries. It wasn't as late as I thought it was; only 10:38. Sasuke said he'd take a quick shower and we could head to school to get assignments and stuff.

It was weird being home without Kakashi. Generally, before Sasuke moved in, it would be only Kakashi and I all the time considering he was worried about what I would do by myself. It was like going against routine. It didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel right either. I cleaned up the dishes and put them in the sink. The nutella and whipped cream were already put up, so I didn't have much left to do besides wait for Sasuke. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, waiting. Sasuke was a guy after all, and they take .5 minute showers...

We were out of the house by 11:00. It didn't take long to get to the school since it was too early for the "lunch-crunch" traffic to hit. We were going to stop by my anatomy class first, and the whole way there Sasuke held my hand. He kept mumbling silly things to me as we walked and I would just smile and shake my head. I even giggled sometimes. It was almost as if last night had been a nightmare that ended with a dream.

_Almost. _

Apparently, the students of the current anatomy class were mostly Buraku. And when they saw me at the door, they followed us after we left and walked toward calculus. They stayed a few feet behind us, but would make cat calls quite loudly. I almost sighed in relief when the calculus door was in sight. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder jerk me back. I let go of Sasuke's hand to catch myself before I hit the ground, but I was thrown in the air and slammed against the lockers. I heard a crunch that I could only assume was from the force of my shoulder blade pushing into my book bag and prayed that none of my bones were fractured. Sasuke yelled at them and made a jump at the guy that was shoving me against the locker, but two more lackies held him back. These were new members; I could tell because the smell of alcohol was very prominent on this guy's breath and he didn't have the kanji for Buraku branded into his neck yet. But, they _were_ members since they had the honorary necklace with the symbol that you get when you enter.

The slime of a person held onto my chin with such strength that my jaw felt like it would split in two from the force of his grip. I felt his body crush me against the locker with an uncomfortable pressure. I didn't like this. Sasuke was being held back by two guys that looked scrawny enough for him to snap them both in two with no effort at all. What was he waiting for, this guy to_ rape_ me?

"It's a shame boss said to capture you without contact," the snake ground out with a strange mix of rough and quiet tones. He turned my head slightly and ran his tongue up my cheek, making me shiver in disgust. "I would've enjoyed banging you myself _so_ much..." I grunted and struggled against him. I _really_ didn't like this. The guy didn't sound so convinced that he was going to follow the "boss's" word. I needed an escape and fast.

I looked over at Sasuke with a whimper and he seemed to snap. The two guys that were previously restraining him let out loud yowls of pain as they crumpled to the floor clutching their jaws and stomachs. The guy on me looked back with annoyance when Sasuke tugged on his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed him by the arm that was closest to me and threw him down the hallway with enough energy that the guy slammed into the lockers, leaving a dent as he quickly landed on the floor with a thud. His head bounced off the ground with a sickening _plump_, but I ignored it since he had the idea of rape in his sick brain. Sasuke grabbed my hand and stormed off down the hallway towards Kakashi's room. I could only hope he had planning this period so the students wouldn't get an earful of Sasuke's...colorful vocabulary.

* * *

Kakashi was only able to see us for a few moments. He was having a teacher meeting this period. He told us to go home where I'd be safe (not that Sasuke was incapable of protecting me or anything), and shut his door in our faces. With a sigh I tugged on Sasuke's hand until his jaw stopped twitching and we walked back to the car and went home. He didn't say a word the whole ride back, and his jaw stayed clenched. I could feel the hate radiating off of him.

I started making us lunch and he stalked off into his—_our_—room. Sighing at the slam of the door, all I could do was shake my head and try to make an appropriate meal. I cut up the tomato Kakashi'd bought a day or two ago, sprinkled some sugar on two of the slices, and made him a grilled cheese sandwich. There weren't any cans of tomato soup left, I'm guessing because Kakashi ate them all while he was still sick, so Sasuke'll just have to deal with tomatoes and a sandwich. I shuddered. _How that man can eat sugared tomatoes is beyond me._ I set to work making myself a nutella and banana sandwich while the grilled cheese baked in the toaster oven. "Sasuke, lunch is ready," I leaned back and yelled towards the hallway. When nothing responded, I huffed and threw the knife down on the counter. I tried to contain my stomping as I went up to the door and noticed it was still shut. I didn't bother knocking.

Cracking the door open, I peeked my head in and found Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. "Sasuke?" I called to him in a quiet voice. He didn't react. I sighed and walked over beside him. He wouldn't look at me. "Hey, your lunch is ready." I lightly placed my hand against his shoulder and he stiffened.

"I'm not hungry."

I rolled my eyes. "Like hell you aren't, your stomach growled the whole way home. Now c'mon, your sandwich should be done by now." I gently kissed his cheek and pulled on his hand until he stood up with a long sigh. I couldn't help but smile in triumph the whole way back to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/n: Terrible way to end it, I know. THAT CLIFF HANGER KILLS, MAN.  
(Obviously there is no cliff hanger. Just in case you couldn't tell, haha.)**

**When will they kiss? I mean, lawd.**

**SHALALALALALA MY OH MY, LOOKS LIKE THE BOY'S TOO SHY**

**AIN'T GONNA KISS THE GIRL~  
It'll be in the next chapter. I think. So yep.**

**-Abigail**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm spitting these things out like fire. I have, like, the next four or five chapters ready to go in my head and I want to publish them all but I don't want to overdue my publishing patience. (I think that publishing them all together would make you guys happy, since I've been gone so long, but I still want you to absorb what happens, y'know?)**

**So, anyways, they kiss in this one. Yippee! :3**

**-Abigail**

* * *

Kakashi came home earlier than we thought he would. He told us that he didn't have anything to do after the teacher meeting so he left. Kakashi doesn't understand the "telling-the-principal-when-you-leave-work" theory, so he comes and goes as he pleases. Since most of the teachers were people that grew up with Kakashi, they fill in for each other as subs when they take leave. But still. When he came home around one o'clock, I couldn't help but sigh.

He worried and fawned over me for a good fifteen minutes, asking if they hurt me, snapping at Sasuke for not protecting me, and blah blah blah. Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the annoyed expression Kakashi forced upon him. I just laughed and squirmed while Kakashi squeezed me and kissed my head. "Really, I'm fine. Sasuke knocked them out pretty quickly before they did anything. The only that hurts is my jaw, but it's only a slight bruising." I pushed Kakashi away and breathed. The jaw part was true. There were finger like bruises lining my jaw where the snake had gripped it to the point of almost fracturing, but other than that I felt fine. I was still a little jumpy and nervous to quick movements, though. Then again, I've always been like that. Since I was little...

"As long as he does his job and you're safe." I blinked up at Kakashi and found him smiling at me. Sasuke scoffed and went down the hallway, muttering something about makeup work and wringing someone's neck. Kakashi grunted towards his sulking form. "What's got his penis in a knot?"

My mouth fell open. "Kakashi!" I quipped in a shrill voice. My cheeks flushed immediately, thinking about last night when Sasuke slid over me and—_oh, lord. Please stop thinking about it._ Kakashi turned back to me with wide eyes and an exaggerated shrug.

"_What_?"

"You know that a penis is a m-muscle, and that it can't make a knot," I stammered out and crossed my arms across my chest, willing myself to stop blushing. "And Sasuke's just as worried about me as you are."

He rolled his eyes and turned his back at me. "As long as you don't know if his penis is a muscle, I'm fine." My cheeks felt hotter and I sat down on the sofa, facing the wall in shame. "I need to go to the grocery store and get stuff for dinner." I didn't respond, and instead worked on forcing the flush across my cheeks to diminish. "Spaghetti sound good to you guys?" Kakashi yelled from his room. I could hear Sasuke grunt in response from here, and I yelled back a "sure."

* * *

Kakashi stayed at the grocery store for a good three to four hours. Before he left, though, he made sure that Sasuke keep the door locked and keep me from leaving the house. Sasuke and I speculated that Kakashi was off with some chicka for some "fun" before he came back considering the grocery store is only ten minutes from here. Kakashi had many lady friends (and some man friends) that he'd seen over the years, but anytime I asked him about it, Kakashi would put up a wall and give a tight smile, saying that he'd tell me when I was older.

I was almost finished with my homework, as was Sasuke, when I decided to call Hinata and catch up on what happened today. I left Sasuke in the living room working on a history essay as I brought my calculus book with me to our room and shut the door behind me. I dialed Hinata's number and was sitting down on the bed and opening the book to the page our homework was on when she answered.

"Hello?" Hinata's voice sounded almost breathy, like she'd been jogging, but still held the quiet and kind voice of a well-mannered young woman.

"Hey, Hinata. How'd school go?" I grinned at her gasp when she heard my casual greeting. Lord knows what she thought had happened to me since I didn't come to school today.

"Sakura? Oh my goodness, I thought you'd been kidnapped! And it didn't help that Naruto was late to school, _again_, so when I asked him where you were he was clueless as ever." Her banter rushed out on a breath and she paused to inhale slowly. "But school went well, thank you for asking. I assume that you picked up your assignments at some point?" Her silent question of why I wasn't at school hung in the short silence that followed.

I couldn't help but smile. _She worries too much._ "Yeah, we stopped by the school before lunch. We were going to go see Kakashi but we got held up by some dicks that were bored." I scanned my homework and pointed at two of the problems that I left unanswered. "It wasn't bad, though, Sasuke knocked 'em out in two minutes flat. I just have a little bruising on my jaw and that's it." I heard Hinata let out a quick breath and could picture her smiling at the grateful news. "But hey, I had some questions about the calculus homework if you can spare some time...?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. The assignment isn't due until Monday since we're on that weird exam schedule." _Oh yeah, the freshmen had to take their mid-term exams. _"A more important topic of discussion: has Sasuke done you-know-what yet?" Hinata's voice hushed slightly and she ended her question with a hint of a giggle.

Hinata and I had been joking about how long it would be until Sasuke kissed me. I told Hinata about the whole thing with him always kissing my neck and clavicles but how he always avoided my mouth. Hinata wants to make sure that Sasuke stays a gentleman to me, considering I've kept all my virtues for the whole of my eighteen-year existence, and I willingly share with her the strange but flattering things he does. Even Hinata agrees with me, though, that Sasuke needs to hurry up.

I smiled wide and laughed at Hinata's "secrecy" on the subject. We talked about it freely, and the only reason she'd be this weird about it was if someone was with her. "No, he hasn't. I think he was going to last night before we went to sleep, but I went into this really bad cold shock and I ruined the mood." I smirked at my homework, taking in how my handwriting never seemed to change, no matter how old I got. "Though I can't say the same for his...'friend,' if you know what I mean." Surprisingly, my cheeks didn't flush with heat. Though many people deny it, Hinata has a very dirty mind. I do too, but I'm an average person; Hinata holds the image of a sweet and innocent maiden. (As long as you disregard the fact that she lost her virginity within the first three months of dating Naruto.) We've often discussed what people would look like under their clothes, how big or small they might be, how hard it must be to conceal their..."gifts"...depending on their size. "I can't be sure, but from what I felt last night Sasuke might very well be packing quite a lot."

Hinata hummed. "Naruto's said that he is. But you know how Naruto likes to _stretch_ things." I laughed at the innuendo, though she didn't catch it. "Just remember, lips first, lady parts second, okay? I don't need a blinded-by-rage Kakashi coming over here because a hormonal teenage boy ravished his daughter." I just shook my head at the thought. Kakashi was pretty protective of me when it came to everything, but I doubt he would mind whatever Sasuke would do to me as long as I was okay with it.

_But what _are_ you okay with?_

"There won't be any 'lady parts' getting in the way, Hinata. I've got too much to focus on to be having pregnancy scares and things like that." I shook my head at the thought of having to stress about being protective and asking Kakashi about birth control. That sent a shudder through my body. "Not to mention Kakashi's reaction to me asking for birth control."

"You could just say it's for acne and filling you out more. It worked for me."

I scoffed. "Hinata, my acne is fine. My skin doesn't flare up anymore." I stood up and looked at the backside of my body in the mirror that hung from the outside of the bathroom door. "And I don't think Kakashi would want my body to fill out any more." I made a 180 degree turn and put my empty hand on my hip. "Even though I'm still thin as a rail and my chest forever needs help." I sighed at the mirror and sat back down on the bed, out of the mirror's view.

Hinata huffed. "Sakura, your body is fine. Especially your ass. I wasn't telling you otherwise. It just might make it more believable for Kakashi to get you the goods." Something rustled on her end of the phone. "Oh, Naruto just got here. I've gotta go. But hey," Hinata paused and she waited until the rustling stopped to continue, "lady parts or no, Sasuke won't push you to do what you don't want. Even so, I expect that kiss by school tomorrow, or else I'll direct the whole thing and make Naruto watch. Okay?"

I laughed. Hinata was so silly when she tried to be demanding. "All right. I'll see what I can do about it."

Hinata hummed again. "You should change into that dark underwear you bought over Christmas. You know what I'm talking about, the dark mahogany with the hints of lace. It made your chest stand out. I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

I sighed. "Whatever, Hinata. I choose to wear whatever underwear I want. Even though I do like the mahogany set, the lace doesn't itch like the black pair does. Enjoy Naruto's company, but not too much." I clicked the phone off after Hinata laughed an "okay" and stood up to gather my things.

"So, Hinata tells you what undergarments to wear for certain occasions. And she's telling you to be put on the pill?" I stiffened and put my phone down on my book. My cheeks flushed. _How long has he been there? Oh lord, what if he heard the bit about his penis..._ I looked up to find Sasuke leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "What a great friend. And I think I'd like to see this lacy mahogany ensemble myself."

I glared at him. "Of course you do." I pocketed my phone and closed my book. "Is there a reason you came back here to eavesdrop on me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi's home. He said he wanted to see us." I pushed past him with my shoulder, carrying my book in my arms, and headed towards the kitchen. I didn't have to look back to know he was right behind me. It even felt like his eyes were staring at my ass, but I didn't have the guts to question him about it.

* * *

We were waiting on the noodles to finish. Kakashi had us retell what happened in the hallway. He was more concerned with the fact that we were in the middle of the hallway where anyone could have intervened. "Usually they don't hold attacks like that on school grounds, let alone in the middle of class when there's bound to be plenty of people walking around who would have seen. Kakashi folded his arms on his chest and heaved a sigh. "Whatever they're up to, I don't like it. I want you two to stay home tomorrow." Sasuke said he'd make sure I didn't leave the house and that the windows and doors stayed locked at all costs. Kakashi stared and nodded. "That is your job, after all."

Us "waiting on the noodles to finish" was a scam, considering Kakashi completely forgot to turn the stovetop on. Sasuke mumbled off down the hall with words like "hoodie" and "son of a bitch forgets about all forms of heat" and something about waltzing tomatoes. Kakashi and I shared a shrug. I sat at the table fidgeting with my fingers while Kakashi worked on the rest of the spaghetti. I was considering what Hinata had said about the pill, and debating on how to ask Kakashi without him flipping bricks.

"What's the face for?" I flinched slightly at the raised voice. I looked for Kakashi to find him leaning against the doorway beside me with the wooden spoon in his hand. "It's not very often I get to witness your 'I'm-so-focused-I'm-gaining-brain-cells' expression." I scrunched up my nose and he laughed. "And then there's that face."

I sighed. "Kakashi, if I were to ask you about something, would you automatically jump to conclusions about it and say no before I got to tell you my reasons?" I asked the question in a weirdly deep pitch, and ended on a slightly higher note. I stared at Kakashi's expression, looking for clues that would give away that he knew exactly what I was hinting at.

Kakashi pursed his lips and shook his head twice. "As a father, I weigh all options and will give an answer that considers both your and my opinion."

I scratched along my jaw and chewed on my cheek. _I can't say it. Not when he's going to be brutally honest and tell me not to have sex and then give me "the talk." _I crossed and uncrossed my legs before I stood up and clutched at my elbows. "Can we look into putting me on birth control?" His face slid free of emotion and I stammered on. "I mean, so that I can balance out my hormones now and not have to worry about acne breakouts or messed up menses and to fill out my stick of a figure," I paused to swallow and take a deep breath, "and to prevent getting pregnant, when the time comes, so I can get through college and grad school without accidents?"

Surprisingly, Kakashi laughed. _The crazy bastard's laughing at me?_ I scowled and held my tongue until he finished. He lightly put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead with a smile. "Sakura, though your figure is fine and any man would be privileged to be with you without sex, if you feel the need to be on birth control..." He tapped the bottom of my chin and his eyes crinkled. "Then I'll call the doctor in the morning and go pick it up after work." Kakashi turned to go back to the spaghetti but paused, turning back to point the spoon towards my belly button. "And that doesn't mean you can have sex willy-nilly unprotected, just because Sasuke has a nice penis. We clear?"

I flushed a furious red and, at a loss of words, nodded. Kakashi gave a low laugh and went back to the spaghetti, leaving me standing there with my heart bounding.

* * *

Kakashi and I were joking about one of the fights after school the previous week between two girls about their hair when Sasuke came back to the kitchen. He had his pale gray hoodie on and his cheeks were lightly pink. "Hey Kakashi, do you know where I put my phone? I can't find it and I need to talk to Naruto."

I snickered. "You might as well wait until tomorrow to call your butt buddy." Sasuke sneered at me. As a running joke I've had with myself for as long as I can remember, I've been calling Naruto and Sasuke butt buddies. It started when a rumor went around the school about Sasuke being gay, and Naruto wasn't officially dating Hinata yet, so I labeled them the butt buddies of the century. It still pisses Sasuke off, though he won't admit it. "He's over at Hinata's house and both their phones are off. I already tried to text both of them and neither have answered." I curled my lip slightly. "They'll be busy for a few hours...at least."

Sasuke shook his head at my disgust of their frequent sex. I don't care what they do because it's their decision and they should do whatever makes them happy, but I don't get why they have to have sex all. The. Time. I guess I'd understand better if I knew what it was like, but c'mon. There's better things than a penis and orgasms. "Seriously though, Kakashi, where'd you put my phone?"

Kakashi looked up from stirring the sauce and cocked his head. "Are you blaming me for things I didn't do?"

Sasuke crossed his arms with a huff. "Yes. Because I know you stole it."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and tossed his phone to me. I caught it with practiced precision (Kakashi made me play softball in middle school since he thought it would help with my muscle mass and "survival skills" later in life. I lasted two seasons until I refused to go because two of the girls called me a rake.) and stared at Sasuke for his reaction.

As soon as Sasuke realized that Kakashi had thrown me his cell, I bolted around the corner and down the hallway. It didn't take long for Sasuke to catch up to me, though. When he did, I was cornered in between the bathroom door and the closet. I had a death grip on his phone and he noticed.

"Sakura," he warned, holding his hand out, palm up. "Give me my phone back. Now."

I shook my head and had a smile plastered on my face. He sighed. As he was distracted, I lunged to my left and tried to swing around him. Sasuke realized what I was doing and grabbed my arm before I could run. He yanked me back and I faced him.

I took deep breaths and stared into those dark eyes and came to a conclusion in my head. "Sasuke, I'll give it to you as long as you take me for a walk tomorrow." I stuck out the pinky of my free hand. "Pinky promise," I said with a small smile. He stared in my eyes a tad longer before curling his finger over mine. My smile grew into a smirk until he pulled me to him, _by my pinky_, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was caught in a tight Sasuke-cage.

"You think I'd believe you?" Sasuke breathed against my ear and I felt my face heat. "I taught you all the little tricks of seduction in preparations for situations like this. You can't fool the teacher." One of his hands crept toward mine that was tightly wrapped around his phone and I started squirming like a cat. His hold loosened, but not enough for me to escape. Sasuke only grabbed my wrists and flipped me around, pushing me against the closet door. I bit my lip as his eyes flicked all over my face. "I quite like these games you start, Sakura," he muttered with a smirk and he arched into me with what I assume was an attempt to make himself seem even more big compared to me. I tried my best not to moan at the motion. "You always know how to spark my interest…" He stared down at my mouth as our noses brushed.

The floorboards creaked behind him and we both jumped. "Hey, guys, everything okay back here?" I gave a sigh of relief when it was only Kakashi around the corner, but also a sigh of despair when Sasuke had, yet again, failed to kiss me. I drew my brows and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. "You're being mighty quiet." Kakashi appeared around the corner with a smile on his face. He leaned against the wall and looked from Sasuke's pissed face to my irritated posture. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No!" Sasuke and I said at the same time. I stormed off into my room, still holding Sasuke's phone, while Sasuke slammed his door shut behind him. Kakashi blinked at the both of us before shrugging his shoulders and walking back down the hall to the kitchen, muttering a confused "teenagers" along the way. Once he was gone, I groaned and threw myself on my bed while staring at the ceiling. _Sasuke almost did it this time…_ I pulled his phone up to my face and pushed the on button to find that it was already on. A smiling me showed up on the screen and I raised my brows. _What the fuck, when did he take a picture of me?_ I noticed that in the picture I was wearing my lavender sundress. _Wait, wasn't that the day I went on a picnic with Hinata last semester?_

I stood up and rushed over to Sasuke's room, hammering my fist into the wood. When he opened the door with an annoyed face, I showed him the picture on his phone. "How did you get this?" I pulled the phone back to me when he tried to grab it. "Tell me how you got a picture of me!"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I had Hinata send it to me, okay?" He lunged for his phone again and I flattened myself against the wall. "Can I have my phone back now?"

I shook my head at him and gave him an annoyed, "No." I tumble rolled out of the way when he tried to grab me. "Why do you have a picture of me as your phone's wallpaper?" Sasuke lunged at me again, but this time I let him grab me. We rammed into the wall and my right shoulder cringed with pain. His phone fell to the floor with a clatter. We were both huffing and panting.

"Because you're _my girl,_ _remember_?" I stared at him and had a revelation; I _was_ Sasuke's "girl" and it would make sense that there was a picture of me on his wallpaper. I closed my mouth tight and swallowed when his hold on me didn't loosen. I shifted so that my shoulder was flattened out against the wall and I was facing Sasuke. Now that I was flatter, Sasuke pushed me into the wall, making me whimper. My ribcage hurt from the pressure, but other places were blooming with pleasure sensors. "Is it a _crime_ to have a picture of you on my phone?" I could feel the lust from earlier radiating off of our tightly smashed bodies. I couldn't get my mouth to form words so I just shook my head, my nose brushing against Sasuke's cheek. One of his arms was wrapped around my back and his hand was tangled in my hair. His other hand was gripping my arm, his fingers wrapping completely around it. My right arm was still crumpled in an awkward position at my side against the wall while the other was fisted in the neck of Sasuke's hoodie. I relaxed my hand and ran my fingers up the smooth skin of his neck that pounded with Sasuke's fluttering heartbeat. I traced the line of his jaw, mesmerized with how utterly _perfect_ he was. When I got to his chin, I ran my pointer finger over his lips and blinked when he pushed his body harder against mine with a muffled groan.

_What the hell is happening to us? We go from wrestling and bickering like kids to acting like cats in heat? This is blasphemous! _I looked away from him and pulled my hand back down to the soft fabric of his hoodie. Sasuke's hand that was gripping my arm came up and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him. Looking into those dark eyes, I saw a deep emotion…lust. It wasn't just a craving of sex, though; it was more than that. It's wasn't anything sexual that he craved.

Sasuke craved _love_.

Kakashi told me that love is the feeling left over after the lust passes, if the two people are still together. I'd asked him if he'd ever been in love, and he said that he has been, once. I followed up the question with if he'd ever been in lust, and he just smiled and joked about "never not being in lust." Sasuke was feeling lust, that much was obvious...but did he need love? I closed my eyes to stop the connection. No good would come from the reciprocated feeling.

"Sakura..." I didn't open my eyes. Instead, I turned my head toward the wall and held my breath. "Please, just...look at me." His fingers gently pulled at my chin until I was facing him again. I opened my eyes and stared. His orbs of black were unblinking, unchanging. Like he was waiting for me to freak out and scramble away like I had earlier. His body was so relaxed, even though he still pressed into me and I felt numb from the pressure. He hummed and looked at my mouth again, and I let go of the breath I was holding.

Sasuke kissed me. His lips felt bigger than they looked, and they were softer than they had felt under my fingers. But I knew that was just because there are more nerves in your lips than your hands and feet combined. I didn't know how to react at first, because he raised his head as quickly as he'd lowered it. His hand let go of my chin and hung in the air between us as he took a small step back. We just looked at each for a little bit, and I felt the corner of my lips twitch as I moved both my hands to cup his face as I both pulled his face down and pushed myself up on my toes—_damn, he's so tall. Why must this be so difficult?—_to reach his mouth.

He didn't resist. The hand that was in my hair came up to my neck and pulled our eager mouths closer together and his other arm curled around my waist, lifting me up against him. I felt the bulge in his pants, for the first time, since my body wasn't numb anymore but was now flowing with bright, supersensitive nerves. I opened my mouth in a gasp and he slowly pressed his tongue against my lips. _What the hell-it's so strange..._ Tongues had always freaked me out in a way. I'd always thought that they were slimy and sticky but not at the same time. I didn't notice Sasuke's much, though; I was too busy focusing through my mental fog on the fact that Sasuke had gripped my thighs with both hands and was lifting me up against the wall. My back pressed into the hard wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist—_since when do I know what to do in these situations?—_and pulled his heat closer. Sasuke broke from my mouth and we shared a gasp when he grinded into me. My hands were locked in his silky hair and he laid sloppy kisses on my cheek and jaw. His hands still gripped my thighs, rubbing roughly against the underside of my knees and making me whimper. He brought his mouth back up to mine and kissed me with a ferocity that make my stomach flop and my thighs weak. _Lord, he's good at this_. A jealous rage flashed through me for a moment. _Sasuke had to get his experience somehow..._ I ignored this when he rubbed against me again and I bit his lip to stifle a moan as I arched into him. He grunted and pulled his lip out from my teeth with a strained face. I kissed along his jaw, nipping at his neck like he had done to me the night before. I felt his breathing hitch against my ear as I grinded into him this time.

"Guys? I heard a bang on the wall. I hope you aren't fighting without me." I froze and Sasuke tensed. Here we were, practically fucking on the wall in the middle of the hallway, and as soon as Kakashi rounded the corner we'd be caught. We shared a nervous glance and Sasuke set me down on the ground. I almost slid to the floor because of my wobbly knees, but Sasuke gently pushed me in the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind me. I gratefully sat down on the toilet seat and let out a ragged breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I could hear Kakashi and Sasuke's friendly exchange, and the announcement that dinner was ready and that they should come up in around three minutes. His footsteps echoed away and the door opened.

Sasuke looked down at me with large shining eyes, flushed cheeks, slightly puffed lips, and messy hair. _Lord, and Kakashi just saw him like that...he must know something's up. _I failed in trying to avoid looking at the larger bulge still inhabiting his pants as the heat pooled in my cheeks. _Sakura, it's just a penis...a fairly large penis. Nothing to get worked up about. And it felt good, obviously. Just take it like a man—er, woman—and accept that you _like_ it._ I heard him clear his throat and I looked up at him. "Y-yeah?"

He shrugged, leaning against the doorway. "So...that just happened." I nodded with my head against the wall. "Now what?"

I sucked in a breath and stood up. My shirt had ridden up all the way to the middle of my ribcage. _I guess that happens, too._ I hastily pulled my shirt down and tried to smooth down my messy hair that felt like a match to Sasuke's. He tipped my chin and pressed a kiss against my mouth. I closed my eyes and breathed in, relishing the musky scent of him. He pulled away what felt like too soon and I gripped at the hem of his shirt. "Now, we go to dinner and not give away that you almost took more than one of my firsts in one sitting." I pushed around him with a huff and started walking down the hall towards the kitchen. I could feel his Cheshire grin the whole way and scowled.

He had the advantage, now. He'd finally kissed me, and I'm 100% positive that he won't stop after that little...charade.

* * *

Dinner wasn't as awkward as I'd hoped it would be. Apparently Sasuke told Kakashi that "there was a spider on the wall and Sakura freaked out and ran in the bathroom, slamming the door shut." (The slam was the bang in the wall Kakashi'd heard.) We told Kakashi about the plans for the weekend, which were simply to go to Naruto's on Saturday for Yakuza business, and movie night on Sunday for the three of us. Kakashi usually skipped out on movie night because he had "dates" with his lady friends, but Sasuke and I speculated that he just went out to the local bar to dance and get drunk. I don't blame him. Kakashi informed us that he had a conference to attend to and he wouldn't be back until late Sunday so he might miss the movie.

Kakashi left us to clean up the spaghetti dishes while he went to make a phone call to Iruka about the conference. I took care of the leftovers while Sasuke rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It was silent, up until I leaned over to get two more tubaware containers for Sasuke's and my lunch tomorrow. I closed the cabinets and was about to stand back up when his hands gripped my waist. I could see his feet behind me and I sighed. I rolled back up, pressing intentionally back against him in the process and feeling the still present, though considerably smaller, bulge. He kept his slight groan muffled but I still heard it. I turned to him, holding the tubaware to my chest. "Do you need help with something?" I asked innocently, blinking my eyes at him and biting my lip.

He let me brush past him and go back to putting away the leftovers. "Kakashi knows, y'know." He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter beside me. "He could probably hear us from the kitchen. That's what he's talking to Iruka." I glanced at his face. He seemed annoyed by what he was telling me, like what we did wasn't Yakuza business even though it obviously was.

"It probably doesn't help that I asked Kakashi for birth control before dinner. And I thought _you_ were the one who said everyone would think that we've already fucked like lions and to not worry about it." He stared at me with frustration because of my use of analogy and language. It bothered Sasuke so much when I used profanity, but he shouldn't be that surprised, considering I hear enough of it from him and Kakashi. "You seemed perfectly okay about it a few nights ago."

Sasuke shrugged and his face switched to indifference. "I just don't want you to make the comments a big deal." I finished putting the spaghetti away and I picked up all the containers and stuffed them in the fridge. I stood back from the cold air with a huff and let the door slam with a suction sound that made me cringe. I turned back to Sasuke and he raised his brows at me. "You do realize that I have a large fan club and that you are at the top of their hit list."

I glared at him. "Then why haven't they attempted attack yet?" I washed my hands and started heading out of the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure your 'fan club' is leaving me to Buraku's advances. They wouldn't have to get their hands dirty, at least." He grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I was about to snap at him to let me go when he pushed me back against the door frame and curved his back and leaned down so he blocked out the light. His eyes were dark and his lips were set in a firm line.

"My fan club extends anywhere from ignorant freshman to fucking Buraku men that want me because of my skills in combat, among other things." Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened and I sucked in a breath, leaning my head against the frame and staring down my nose at him.

"Then why don't you go to them? Give them what they want." I sneered and felt my lips curl slightly. I think there was even a little growl forming in the back of my throat when I ground out the rest of my thought. "I know I'm the only one that's getting played."

Sasuke glowered at me. He shook his head slightly and pushed me harder into the door frame. My shoulder blades were stabbing into the wood and I swear my skin was ripping where the tips of the bone were being rubbed raw. "The only people I play are the ones that don't have a reason to be here." He let go of my arm and stepped away, his eyes still set in dark determination. I slumped away from the door frame and towards the door to our room. "You should've been able to figure that out by now."

I didn't stop walking until I was in the bathroom and the door was firmly shut. I gripped at the counter and stared at the clear silver faucet, taking note of how warped I looked because of the rounded edges. Tears dripped from my eyes onto the bowl of the sink in silence. My breathing was surprisingly calm and when Sasuke lightly tapped on the door, I didn't move or say anything. The door cracked open and I could feel him staring at my hands and my face. He slid in through the crack and shut the door back behind him. I could hear his even breaths and the tears felt thick on my eyes. My throat felt like the size of a grapefruit and I couldn't figure out how to swallow the stale taste in my mouth.

"I talked to Kakashi." I took a step towards him and sat down on the toilet seat, putting my face in my hands and rubbing my thumbs against my cheekbones. "And if you're okay with it, I'll take you to get marked tomorrow." I raised my head and stared up at him. He'd changed out of his hoodie and was wearing his flannel pajama pants that he only wore when he felt anxious. I could see the top of the kanji symbols peeking out of his lower-necked shirt.

"That's the final stage, isn't it?" My words came out as a hoarse statement rather than an actual question. I rubbed at my cheeks and eyes until they were dry and I could already feel my eyes swell slightly. I sniffed when Sasuke didn't answer and I sighed. "I'll officially be a member of Yakuza. All that I'll have to do after that is train to learn the ways of killing and gang affairs and I'll be what my parents were."

Sasuke shifted on his feet and leaned against the wall beside me. He rubbed his thumb against my cheekbone and I closed my eyes at the feeling of his rough fingertip. "You don't have to turn into your parents if you don't want to." He drew his brows and shook his head. "Kakashi's already demanded that I don't convert you into a killing machine because you have way more promise as a doctor and we won't let Yakuza endanger your future in that aspect." Sasuke leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine and I sighed against him. "But you will finally be one of us," he breathed against my lips. I hummed and held back a yawn that made my eyes water. A blurry Sasuke laughed.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bathroom. I noticed his hoodie was laid out on the bed. Sasuke left the room, saying he "needed to tell Kakashi about tomorrow," and I stripped out of my jeans and shirt. I dragged the hoodie over my head and breathed in the smell of it with a content smile. I glanced over at a flash of light and found myself looking in the mirror from earlier. My hair was a mess, my face had a faint pink tint and my eyes were swollen, Sasuke's hoodie swamped my torso and my hands looked like baby hands coming out of the large sleeves. The bottom of the hoodie was bunched up over my ass and the front hung down a little passed my hips. My legs were long and looked very pale in the light and my feet were encased in the gray socks I'd put on when we got home. I hastily threw up my hair in a bun and frowned when I realized how much of a child I look like. The only curves on my stick of a body are my hips and my butt, but with the hoodie, both were hidden. Frustrated with myself, I threw up the covers and curled up under them and waited for Sasuke to come back.

* * *

_(Sasuke POV)_

"Hey Kakashi, Sakura said she'd do it. We'll head out around 10:00 tomorrow and we'll probably be there for two or three hours." Kakashi looked up at me with surprise. "It depends on if Sting wants to do the color now or later and how badly Sakura's skin reacts to the needles."

Kakashi nodded and pushed me out of his room. "All right. Make sure to hold her hand, because she will whine and complain about the pain. She has since she was little." He waved at me with a smirk. "And you'd better be patient and gentle with her this weekend. I don't want my baby to be ripped on the inside because of your gifted gonads."

I raised a brow and flushed. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but I don't plan on _raping_ your daughter. I'm only comfortable if she is. I'll make sure she isn't 'ripped on the inside.'" I turned with a wave and headed down the hallway. A quiet shout from Kakashi made me turn my head back.

He glared at me and shook a finger in my direction. "And you'd better use those condoms I bought you. I am not going to help in raising a baby until _my_ baby is graduated and on her way to doctor-stardom." He closed his door and I sighed.

"Crazy analogies run in the family..." I muttered and shook my head with a grin. I noticed that the bedroom light was still on and I stopped outside the door with my hand placed against the handle, listening for any signs of movement. When silence answered my tense ears, I pushed open the door and smiled. Sakura was already curled up under the covers and I could barely see her pale cherry hairs and the hood of my hoodie sticking out and spilling onto the pillows. I left the door cracked behind and and shut off the light. Sakura didn't budge at all when I let myself fall onto the bed and slipped under the covers. My smile only grew when she mumbled in her dreams and rolled over onto me, curling her fingers in the neck of my shirt and pressing her nose against the skin of my neck. I felt her suck a deep breath in and she hummed.

_I could get used to nights like this_. I wrapped Sakura in my arms and closed my eyes. She breathed out and I'm pretty sure she kissed the thin skin on the side of my neck. Kissing the top of her head, I fell asleep with a smile plastered to my mouth.

* * *

**A/n: I feel like this was mostly filler, but I wanted to get this out semi-quickly and this was a good place to stop the chapter. The next one picks up with the tattooing process. It'll be a fun chapter. At least, to me it is. I hope you guys will enjoy it as well. :p**

**SHALALALALALA MY OH MY, LOOKS LIKE IT'S FINALLY TIME, HE WENT AND KISSED THE GIRL, WAH-OO-WAH**

**-Abigail**


End file.
